Monster Hunter: a legends journey
by stuckshocker777
Summary: Legends don't always start off great, some times its just takes the right moment, the right motivation and the right amount of help to make a great legend come true. Or it could be your in the wrong place at the wrong time and a Rathian decides to have you for lunch, either way one new hunters life did not start off like everyone elses. "Glenn that's backwards" "Really?" "Yes" - -
1. Chapter 1

The deserted island, a collection of island built away from the main land. The reason? The reason why only the braves of fisher men and explorers come to see this island for trades, why only hunter treed the land and waters on a constant bases.

Because of the monsters.

Beast that prowl the land, seas and skies, hunting each other, fighting for territory or just rule the land as if they were gods.

These monster have kept the island there's for centuries, spreading out and involving into the volcanoes, deserts, marsh lands, and frozen forests.

But with these monster we have the hunters, people of great skills and luck hunting them down to help villagers and the land its4elf, as well as to profit from the hunts themselves.

These are the monster hunters, the only ones brave enough to fight these titanic creatures in their home land's on their rules to collect their bones and scales in order to fight more horrific monsters.

Such as the legendary elemental elder dragon, Alatreon, the ruler of elementals, the black blazing dragon of the islands. But we are getting ahead of ourselves in the story, such a dragon could never be defeated by a lone teenager on his own...at least not yet.

Standing on top of one of the overlooking cliffs within the deserted forest, was a simple teenager, golden blonde hair reaching past his ears, tainted blue eyes looking out through the forest. Clad in a tattered pair of light blue shorts and a open white shirt that blew in the winds.

A roar made the boy flinch, turning as his eyes widened in fear as the large beast landing before him. Yellow reptilian eyes locked with his as the green scales dragon raised its head, flames leaking form its hooked jaw as it glared down at the blonde.

"Fuck me" the boy screamed, the green dragon releasing a ball of flames, scorching the edge of the cliff as the blonde was thrown off the edge. His scream broke the tranquil silence of the forest as he plummeted towards the forest below him.

A roar engulfed his scream as he twisted his body to see the Rathian diving towards him, its talons spread out as his eyes widened. "No!" he screamed as the dragon spread its wings out, coming to a stop as its body adjusted to fly away, its talon clenching around him as he was taken away from the female beast.

"Why me!" he screamed out towards the forest.

Below him, an armoured head looked up, stabbing the large bone like buster sword into the ground beside his armoured feet. The persons armoured hand pulled the helmet off, reviling a black haired young man, dark brown eyes that narrowed towards the disappearing Rathian.

"Who would be in a Rathians nesting area this time of the year" the teen mumbled to himself, dawning his helmet again as he ripped his blade out of the ground. Swinging it over head, the armoured teen sheathed the blade on his back with a click as he started marching in the direction of the large dragon, leaving behind the corpse of numerous raptor like monsters.

His bone like armour made very little noise as he travelled through the forest, steering clear of the lake he was coming up to as one of the villagers had told him a Lagiacrus had been spotted sleeping in the caves of the lake.

he was not prepared to take on the maelstrom of the seas with the armour he hand, and he didn't feel like dying two weeks into joining the hunters guild. Ignoring his own thought, the bone armoured teen moved through the forest, heading closer to the Rathians known feeding area as he slowly reached for his sword.

The large bone blade slowly unsheathed form his back, the curve sharpened as he could already hear the green dragons growls up ahead. Moving slowly, the teen glanced around the tree to see the beast slowly moving towards one of the corners of the feeding area, growling as someone or something shuffled away.

"Hay, hay, I'm not food" a voice tried to reason with the monster as the bone armoured teen raised an eyebrow. "Someone still alive, that's impressive" he thought as the Rathian roared into the corner.

With its back turned to him, the bone armoured teen stood up, t3ensing his feet as he placed his sword on his shoulder. The ram skull like helmet didn't obscure his vision as he leaned forward, ready to charge forward as the beast pulled its head back.

The blonde stared up fearfully at the dragon looming over him, its head pulled back as its flames leaked from the side of its hooked jaw. He couldn't get out of the way, the dragon trapped him in a corner as he closed his eyes waiting for the scorching flames to end his life.

Only to hear the dragon roar in pain, the blonde eyes opening as he watched a large bone blade slicing down its back, cracking some of the scales and one of the spiked pierced its skin. His eyes narrowed in on the armoured figure leaping off the dragon back, pulling the large bone blade in front of him as the Rathian turned to him with a glare.

"Get out of here!" the armoured person yelled as the Rathian lunged towards him, missing as the armoured person dove to the left. The blonde couldn't move as he watched the hunter dodging the beast's tail swipe, his blade coming down on its leg, cracking its out scales as the dragon stumbled in pain.

"I said run!" the armoured person roared, twisting his blade upwards as he swung, the tip slicing through the dragon under belly as blood sprayed across the forest floor. The Rathian growled, spinning around, its wings spread out as the armoured person was smacked into a tree, his blade leaving his grip as it clattered on the ground under the beast.

The armoured person only looked up to see the beats looming over him, its eye glaring down in rage at the one that interrupted its meal.

The blonde stood frozen, his eyes staring at the one that tried to save him, the Rathian about to kill him and the blade that lay unused behind it. "This is so fucking stupid" the blonde mumbled as he took off running.

Falling into a slide, the blonde grabbed the handle of the huge blade as his foot caught the ground, allowing him to shoot back to his feet, dragging the huge blade behind him. His arms struggled to keep the blade form leaving his grasp as he charged towards the distracted Rathian.

Without thinking he swung the blade over his head, the sharpened edge slicing into the beast's scaled tail. Time seemed to slow as the beats roared in pain, its tail being chopped off, the armoured person eyes widening under their ram helmet.

The Rathian snapped its head in the blondes direction, a ball of flames exploding from its jaw. The blonde didn't have time to react as the flame exploded against his chest, the large sword in his grip flying towards the armoured person as he crashed into the forest floor, unmoving as his shirt and shorts were charred.

The dragon slowly looked at the seemingly dead teen, ignoring the armoured one as it glared at the human that chopped its tail off. It didn't see it coming as the large bone blade sliced into the side of its neck, digging through its scales and flesh.

The armoured teen jumped backwards, ripping his blade free as it tore flesh and scales away from the enraged Rathian. Pulling his blade back, the bone armoured teen lunged forward, his blade swinging over head as the Rathian turned back towards him.

The large blade crashed into the armoured beak of the green scaled dragon, slicing cleanly through its right eye as it roared in pain. Without thinking the armoured teen gripped his blade, stepping further towards the wounded dragon as he swung his blade into a spine around him.

The large bone sword slicked through its right leg, the Rathian screaming in agony as it toppled over, thrashing around on its side as the pain made it impossible to think. Before it could right itself on its one leg, the armour teen leaped forward his blade pulled high into the air as he aimed towards the dragons neck.

Its body stilled as the blade sunk into the ground, blood pooling around its throat as its head slide away, its spine severed as it died instantly. The armoured teen breathed in slowly, leaving his blade stabbed into the ground as he turned towards the chard corpse of the one he tried to save.

Slowly approaching the body, his grimaced as he noticed the first degree burns that seemed to create a large jagged scar diagonally through his bare chest. "I guess I didn't make it" he mumbled as he moved to lift the body, hoping to bring it back to the village for a proper burial.

"Did we get it" a weak voice asked as the teens eyes widened under his helmet, staring down at the blonde who cracked an eye pen to look up at him. "Your still alive?" the armoured teen questioned as he stared at the blonde in utter disbelief.

He survived a Rathian fire ball, point blank without armour and lived.

The blonde was one lucky bastard.

"What, your n0t happy?" the blonde questioned as he weakly sat up, wincing as his chest wracked with pain. "Come on, we got to get you back to the village" the armoured teen replied as he bent down, throwing the blonde right arm over his shoulders as he pulled him to his feet.

"What about that?" the blonde asked jerking his head towards the corpse of the Rathian the armoured teen just killed. "What about it?" the armoured teen asked with a raised eyebrow under his bone helmet.

"Don't you hunters use monsters material for weapons and stuff?" the blonde questioned. "We need to get you fixed up, I can get this stuff later" the armoured one said, only to pause as he noticed the blonde had passed out in his arms.

"Lazy blonde" he grumbled as he started to trek back towards the village.

The first thing our blonde entertainment, I mean hero...you know what, right now he's entrainment. Anyway, the blonde felt a soft mattress under him as he slowly woke up, blinking as he heard the soft waves crashing into the shore, the sound of people talking outside and ships moving into port.

Wincing as he sat up, the blonde looked to see he was in a large wooden room, sitting on a nice bed. "Oh your awake" a voice drew his attention. The blonde looked to see a girl, maybe a year younger than him wearing a dress shirt and red skirt, long red hair tied up in a pony tail and soft blue eyes smiling at him.

"Some of the villagers didn't think you would wake up, taking on a Rathian with no armour was stupid of you" the girl scolded as she smiled at him. "Where am I?" he asked in confusion. "You're in Moga village, I'm Lisara, the guild sweet heart, but I'm more of a receptionist really" the red head explained in distain.

"Anyway, the hunter that brought you in actually owns this house, he should be here, oh there he is" Lisara said, leaving the room as the bone armoured person that saved him appeared in the door way.

"How you feeling dude?" the ram helmet clad person asked as he approached the recovering blonde. "Huh, sore" the blonde replied with a wary smile. "That's what you get for going out of the village without a weapon or armour" the armoured teen said as he lifted his helmet off his head.

"I didn't really have a choice" the blonde said as he looked at the black haired boy sitting in the chair beside the bed. "And I still need to go back" he added with a sigh. "Well that makes things easier for me" the black teen said with a goofy grin as the blonde looked at him in confusion.

"I'm Sean, and as of now I'm your mentor, so get up" he said, moving from the chair to the closest beside the bed. "What?" the blonde said blinking on confusion as the bone armoured teen rummaged through the closest.

"Did I stutter, I'm training you, so get up, and here" he said, as the blonde barely caught the long Katana that crashed into his chest. "What?" he questioned again as Sean dawned his helmet. "You can't hold my sword from what I saw, so I remade it into a bone Katana, oh and get dressed in the green armour here, it's not as upgraded as mine but it'll protect you" Sean said as he moved towards the door.

"What?" the blonde questioned as he looked between the sheathed bone Katana and the green scaled armour on the bed side table. "Come on, we got a great Jaggi to hunt down, and then we have to sign you up for the guild" Sean called back as the confused teen wondered what was going on.

"Oh I forgot, what's your name?" Sean asked as he poked his head back through the door. "Huh, oh Glenn" Glenn replied in uttered confusion as Sean disappeared again. "Hurry up, we don't want to lose this one" Sean called as Glenn slowly pushed himself out of the bed.

"The fuck have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled as he lifted the green scaled knight helmet. "This was your fault" he mumbled, glaring at the scaled that used to make up the Rathian that had kidnapped him.

"Wait a minute...I don't even know how to use a sword!" he yelled as Sean's laugh echoed form the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is crazy" Glenn mumbled. "No its not" Sean replied as he stood about three meters away from the now green armoured blonde. "I'm going to die" Glenn added with a deep panned expression under his scaled helmet.

"No you're not" Sean replied again as Glenn glanced at him. "I don't even know what to do with this thing, let along kill that!" Glenn yelled pointing towards the charging pink and red raptor that was heading towards them.

"Just do what I told you, and better hurry up, it's here" Sean said as Glenn turned back towards the beast, letting out a yelp as he leaped to the side, just dodging its powerful jaw form taking his head off.

"Will you help me!" Glenn screamed, diving under the large raptors tail swipe, rolling to his feet as he stared fearfully at the beast. "You don't need my help" Sean said uncaringly as he lead against his new broad sword that he made from the left over piece of his bone sword and the Rathian scales and bones.

"I'm going to die!" Glenn screamed, as the great Jaggi shoulder charged him, slamming him into the canyon wall. His thoughts were in confusion as he stumbled to the side, barely avoiding the beast head on charge as it crashed into the wall behind him.

"You're doing fine" Sean said with a chuckle as he watched the blonde clumsily dodge the Jaggi lunges. "But we do have a lot of work to do if we want to fight that Lagiacrus" he whispered to himself, casting a glance towards the lake in the distance.

"Ah!" Glenn screamed, the Jaggi's tail crashing into his armoured chest, sending him straight into the canyon wall. Groaning, the green scaled blonde looked up, his eyes widening as he dove to the side, avoiding the body slam as it crashed into the wall instead.

Twisting to face the confused beast, Glenn gripped his Katana's handle, drawing it as quickly as he could while stepping closer to the confused raptor. Instead of scoring a wound on the beast, it stumbled back in pain from the hit of his sword.

Sean only groaned in disbelief as Glenn finally attacked the beast, only to mess up horribly. "That's backwards" e said, gesturing to the Katana Glenn was holding, the blade pointing towards him rather than the monster.

Yep, he had a lot of work to do.

Glenn only stared at his sword in confusion, his eyes widening as he was tackled to the ground by the beast he had just whacked up side the head. Bringing his blade up, the blonde grunted as the blunt end was caught in its mouth, prevent it from taking a piece out of his neck.

"Use the other side already!" Sean yelled as Glenn struggled to keep the enraged Jaggi from killing him, the claws already working to get through his armour. Thinking fast, Glenn pushed his right hand to the left, dragging the blade across the beast mouth before the hilt slammed into its exposed cheek.

As it stumbled off of him, Glenn twisted the bladed end skyward, rolling away from the raptor as the tip of the bone Katana sliced through its jaw. as the great Jaggi roared in pain, Glenn pushed himself to his feet, gripping the Katana in both hands, finally holding it correctly.

With the beats distracted, Glenn lunged forward, stabbing the tip of his blade into the creatures exposed neck, easily piercing the soft flesh. Blood sprayed from the creature wound as Glenn tore his blade downwards, ripping the bone Katana out of its throat, taking flesh and bone with it.

Glenn panted heavily, his blade covered in the Jaggi's blood as his corpse fell over, blood continuing to leak form the large hole in its throat. "Nice job" Sean praised, walking up to the blonde as said green scaled teen collapsed to his knees.

"The Hide from this will help with upgrading your blade, it'll make it shaper and stronger" Sean said as Glenn looked at the blood soaked Katana in his grip. "Yeah, sharper" Glenn mumbled as he stood up, Sean steadying him as he almost toppled over.

Drawing his blade back, the teenage blonde flicked his wrist, cleaning the blade of the excess blood before sheathing it onto his back. "We should..." Sean was cut off as numerous growls echoed around around the small holes and cave entrances around the canyon.

"We need to move" he whispered, slowly reaching for his broadsword as Glenn looked at him in confusion. "Why?" he questioned, only to be answered as something landed behind him with a loud dull thud.

Slowly turning, the blonde stared in disbelief as a much bigger great Jaggi stood directly behind him, numerous ones the same size as the one he had just killed crawling out of the caves, each snarling at the duo.

"That's why" Sean said, drawing his blade as he turned to one of the Jaggi's to his left, the large Rathian green blade sliced through the Jaggi's head, killing it as the black haired teen took off running.

Glenn only screamed as he took off after the bone armoured teen, the pack of Jaggi's' following suit, each roaring or growling at them. "Keep running!" Sean yelled, sprinting around the corner of the canyon, Glenn hot on his heels as the pack was directly behind him.

"What do we do!" Glenn yelled, matching the more experienced hunters speed, surprising said bone armoured teen. "We need to lose them and get back to the camp on the hills!" he yelled over the collective roars of the pack.

Turning down a more narrow canyon pass, Sean was unprepared as a Jaggi tackled him to the ground. Both him and the beats crashed into the wall, Sean unable to reach his blade as the Jaggi dug its claws into his exposed stomach.

It didn't get further as Glenn shoulder charged it into the canyon wall, throwing it off Sean as he pinned it with as much strength as his tired muscles could offer. Sean didn't think as he jumped to his feet, his right fist already swinging towards the raptors head.

Its struggles stopped as Sean's bone armoured fist caved its skull in, its body slumping to the ground as Glenn breathed in deeply. They didn't have any more time to think as the large great Jaggi came storming through the narrow canyon, its body smashing into the wall as both Sean and Glenn took off running again.

More of the raptors joined in on the chase, bounding form walls and running after the two young hunters. "We're running out of space" Glenn screamed, noticing that both of them were in fact running towards an abyss.

"Why aren't we slowing down!" he continued as Sean picked up speed, avoiding having his ankles clawed at as Glenn side stepped the raptor trying to leap onto his back from above. "Don't question me!" Sean yelled back, leaping over the edge as Glenn followed, screaming like a little girl all the way into the darkness below.

"My face!" Glenn screamed, clutching his face as he landed on his chest, the soft sand and sounds of flowing water making him wonder where he ended up. Only for his thought to shatter as someone landed on him.

"My back" he groaned as Sean looked down at his student, wondering how the blonde got under him if he had jumped first. "Well, we ended up somewhere" Sean mused climbing to his feet as Glenn groaned on the floor, most likely needing some help to get up again.

"Why is there sand here?" Glenn questioned as he sat up, looking at the water fall that was creating a small stream through the muddy sand. A single tree sprouting form the small tiny island as green and orange antelope grazed it.

"Well, this island does have a desert reaching all the way across the north coast" Sean replied as he helped Glenn to his feet. "But, isn't the desert off limits because of..." Glenn was stopped form continuing as Sean snapped his head behind them.

"Because of the niblesnarfs" he said slowly as Glenn looked at him warily. "There's one behind us, isn't there" he questioned in a small voice as Sean's ram skulls helmet nodded slowly. "What do we do" he asked, feeling the large sand sharks breath on his back.

"Avoid the teeth and..." he paused as the sand shark roared in their faces. "RUN!" he yelled, both of them taking off towards the exit of the cave, the sand shark flopping through the ground after them. Both hunters emerged out of the cave, the sweltering heat of the desert sun hitting them in the face as they paused to stare out into the sandy ocean.

That's when the niblesnarf reminded them they were being chased.

"How do we kill this thing!" Glenn yelled, throwing his body to the ground as the sand shark flew over his head, the rows of razor sharp teeth almost taking his head from his shoulders. "We don't!" Sean yelled in replied, watching as the niblesnarf vanished underground, his legs already moving as he knew the beats would come up to try and chomp on one of them.

"Then what do we do!" Glenn yelled, leaping out of the way as the sand shark came up from under him, his Katana falling out of its sheath, landing in the sand meters away from him. "We just need to get to the camp, we already lost the Jaggi's what's a niblesnarf added into the mix" Sean added.

Turning back towards the shark, Glenn looked to see it glaring at him, the fins on the corner of its armour head sucking in sand as he stared in worry at what it would about to do. his answer was the beats raising out of the sand, its jaw open wide as it started to suck the sand in, creating a vortex.

Glenn's eyes widen in fear as he felt himself being pulled forward, his weapon gone and the teeth of the shark waiting for him. "help!" Glenn yelled as he dove to the ground, looking for anything to hold onto as the sand under him started to be sucked into the beast jaw.

Struggling to get away, Glenn felt himself being pulled closer to the beast, the sand offering no grip as he fruitlessly struggled to get away from the sand monster.

It all seemed to stop, the beast roaring in pain as it dove into the ground. Glenn turned his head, his body covered in sand as he noticed Sean standing where the niblesnarf was, his blade coated in a small amount of black blood as he sighed in relief.

"Thanks" he sighed, climbing to his feet as Sean rushed over to him. "Let's just get out of here" Sean said, sheathing his blade as he prepared to run towards the rocky hills where the base camp was located.

"But...my sword" Glenn mumbled as the bone armoured teen groaned. "Then lets go..." he paused as the sand shark emerged form the ground once again, staring at the two of them as Glenn weakly pointed towards it.

"It's on its back" he whispered fearfully as Sean grunted in frustration, his eyes locking on to the bone blade that was trapped between the niblesnarfs spine. His eyes narrowed as he noticed its tail flicking in and out of the sand, as if trying to dislodge the sword.

A smile grew under his helmet as he glanced at the fear filled blonde.

"Never mind, we're going to kill it" Sean said with a laugh as Glenn stared up at him like he was stupid. He didn't get to voice he objection to the idea as Sean slammed the guard of his helmet down on his face and smiled under his own helmet.

"Let's go!" he yelled, taking off in the opposite direction of the niblesnarf. Glenn didn't, think as he scampered to his feet, taking off after Sean as the niblesnarf leaped into the air. The roar of the sand shark grew closer, Sean skidding to a stop, his body twisting towards it as Glenn went wide eyed.

Dropping to his knees, the green scaled blonde slide forward, watching with wide eyes under his helmet as the large Rathian broadsword flew over his head. Directly behind him, the niblesnarf was getting the flew brute force of the blade, cracking the tip of its armour nose as he fell on to its back.

"Come on!" Sean yelled, running around the sand shark, watching as he rolled over on to its stomach. Its eyes landed on Glenn, the blonde stepping back warily as clouds of sand exploded out of the fins on the side of its head.

He could already see it sucking sand in once again as he breathed out slowly. "Fuck it" he cursed, charging forward as the beast was preoccupied. Before it could lift its head out of the sand, the blonde leaped on to its nose, his scaled boot slamming into its cracked nose.

The niblesnarf squealed in pain as Glenn ran up its back, his hand catching the hilt of his bone Katana. His body lurched to the side, the niblesnarf attempting to buck him off as he held on to his sword.

The sand shark roared in pain, its armour spine being separated as the blade lodged in its scaled moved slightly. "Keep working!" Sean yelled as he pulled his broadsword back, twisting the blade skyward as he approached the struggling sharks head.

As it bucked again, Glenn almost lost his grip on his blade, his feet slipping out under him as he fell on to its armour back. Sean swung his blade over head, smashing the blade into the shark's armoured head as it attempted to buck the blonde off its back.

As he flinched away, the armour on the side of its head cracking slightly, Glenn gritted his teeth, gripping his Katana tightly as he struggled to climb to his feet. Grabbing the blade with both armoured hand, the blonde pulled it to the left, separating the niblesnarfs spine further, ripping its skin and blood started to spray from it's wound.

The monster roared in pain, thrashing around as Sean looked to see its back legs tensing. "Glenn jump!" he yelled as said blonde looked down at him. His laps in concentration gave the niblesnarf its chance as it leaped into the air, Glenn and his sword being ripped free from its back as they hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What happened?" Glenn asked in a daze as he stumbled to his feet, his bloody Katana lying by his feet as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "We pissed it off" Sean supplied, feeling the sweat already gathering under his helmet from the sun shinnying above them.

"What..." Glenn didn't get to finish as the wounded sand shark exploded out of the sand, its jaws wide open to rip the two apart. Glenn screamed diving to the ground as Sean rolled to the left, both avoiding the sand monster as he dove back into the sand.

"Come on, we got this" Sean encouraged, bringing his blade to bare as he spotted the sand shark resurfacing, its injured spine coming up like a sharks fin as it started to swim towards them. Glenn joined him, shakily holding his Katana as he watched the monster getting closer.

"Move when I say" Sean whispered, shifting on his feet as Glenn shot him a wary glance. He didn't get to say anything as the beast increased its speed, more of its body emerging from the ground as Glenn resolved to survive this.

"Now!" Sean yelled as the beast leaped into the air, its jaw stretching wide as it curved its body to chomp down on the two armoured teens. Sean leaped to the side, his blade pulled back as he let the large blade pull him into a full turn.

Glenn followed suit, leaping around the beast jaw, his eyes catching the beast's eyes, his blade already pulled back. As one both boys roared, Sean swinging his blade towards the niblesnarfs unprotected belly, the Rathian scaled blade bisecting the tough flesh, covering him in blood and guts.

Glenn's blade plunged forward, the sharp tip of the Katana slicing through the beast's unprotected eye. Blood exploded as the beast roared in pain, its body crashing into the sand, staining it with blood and flesh as Sean swept his broadsword out to the side, cleaning it of the monsters blood.

Glenn only stared at the struggling beast, his blade still impaled into its eye. Closing his eye's, Glenn pushed his blade deeper, hearing the beast squeal in pain before a loud crack echoed around them, his blade plunging deeper into its head, the tip peeking out of its upper jaw.

Sighing loudly, the green clad blonde pulled his blade out of the corpse, noticing the spider lie cracks lining the edge of the once sharp Katana. "Can we go home now?" Glenn asked as Sean chuckled, sheathing his blade as he approached the blonde.

"Sure, we can get some..." he was cut off as a loud roared echoed behind them. "Not again" Glenn whimpered, glancing behind Sean to see the large brown dragon stomping towards the two, the deadly forward facing horns, lowered into a charge.

"Run!" Sean yelled, running towards the hills as Glenn followed suit, the Diablo's in hot pursuit of the two.

"I hate you" Glenn grumbled as he sat in the infirmary of Moga village, glaring at the wounded teen beside him. "It's not my fault" Sean groaned as he looked at the cracked in his armour, Lisara and some of the villagers just finishing putting bandages on them while the blacksmith offered to repair their armour.

"Let's go hunt some Jaggi, nothing bad is going to happen" Glenn mocked, wincing as he felt the realigned rib in his chest move slightly. "How was I meant to know there would be a pack, and then a niblesnarf, and then a Diablo's...and then another one" Sean mumbled as Glenn glared at him.

"On the bright side, we got all those materials from the niblesnarf, and a Diablo's horn!" Sean tried to cheer up the wounded blonde as he just continued to glare at him. "I still hate you" Glenn grumbled as he glanced at the green armour beside his bed, the scales looking ready to fall apart, and he didn't even know how to fix them.

"Don't worry about the armour, the blacksmith has enough materials to repair it, but we aren't going to be gathering some for new armour" Sean said with a smile as he pattered his student on the shoulder.

"Please tell me we aren't going back out there" Glenn said, staring at the black haired boy in shock. "Yep! someone put a bounty on a Rathalos that took up residence in the high mountains, the one that leads to the volcano" Sean said with a smile.

"Volcano" Glenn squeaked fearfully. "Yep, Lava and molten rock, there's some ore we got to pick up and the beast tail to collect" Sean said, standing up with only a wince of pain. "So as soon as the smith repairs our shit, we're going hunting!" he said, leaving the infirmary with a goofy smile at the thought of all that Z they would make from this kill.

"I'm so dead" Glenn whimpered , the blanket of the bed over his head as Lisara walked in, giggling at the blonde antics.


	3. Chapter 3

"How does this stuff even keep us cold?" Glenn mumbled as he stared at the empty bottle of cold drink. A very imaginative name I know. "I'm not a medic, I just drink it" Sean replied as he downed his own drink.

"So...where is this thing?" Glenn asked as he started as the lakes of lava that surrounded the base camp there were currently at. "I don't actually know, but we'll be staying clear of the caves and lakes for now, Agnaktor's have been spotted heading to their nesting areas, and we are not trying that...yet" Sean explained as Glenn whimpered, he was told about the lava serpents that used the volcano but would rather stay well away from them.

"Cheer up, we're heading towards the rock land over there, if we're lucky the Rathalos will be feeding and we can surprise it" Sean said as he patted Glenn on the back. "Let's just get this over with" he mumbled as he glanced at the upgraded blade on his back.

He got lucky with the smith as he said it would need more upgrades to survive the next hunt, and for the Diablo's horn they had he upgraded it with a Barroth shell, creating the Cerberus Katana that now rested on his back.

Sean was still using his Rathian broadsword, his armour getting a few upgrades as well as heat resistant jewel to wave of the damage the lava could do to him. The two soon ventured away from the base camp, going past the small grass land that rested not far from the base as he made their way towards the rock lands.

Which was just cooled molten rock surrounded by lava and a lava waterfall on the far end. Nothing was in sight as the two continued to walk towards the centre of the rock lands, Sean glancing form left to right as if he was searching for something.

"I was sure it was going to be here...it wouldn't have attempted to go near the nests, the Agnaktor's would have torn it to pieces" Sean mused as he glanced at the blonde beside him. "Wait...didn't you say it was mating season for Rathians and Rathalos when we first met" Glenn questioned.

"Yeah. what does that have to...shit" Sean mumbled as Glenn raised an eyebrow at the black haired boys words. "Did we see a Rathalos after we killed that Rathian?" he asked as Glenn looked at him oddly.

"Would I have been alive if we did?" he questioned as Sean looked sheepishly at him. "I guess not" he mumbled as he turned to survey the area once again. "But..." beofre he could say anything a roar ripped through the rock lands, making Glenn wince as Sean snapped his head towards the lava waterfall.

A large red and black dragon flew into the air, its wings flapping as excess lava was flicked off the super heated scales of the large dragon. "We're fucked" Sean whispered as the Rathalos landed a few meters away form them, flames leaking from the sides of its hooked jaw as it glared at them, or more precisely the blonde in Rathian armour.

"Why's it glaring at me?" Glenn asked, stepping backwards as the Rathalos stepped forward. "You may or may not be wearing its mate's scales" Sean supplied warily as the beast took another step forward.

"Can I give it back?" Glenn asked. His answer was the thunderous roar ripped from the beast throat, its head snapping forward as a torrent of fire exploded towards the duo. Both hunters were blasted away from the beast, landing on their backs at the far end of the rock lands.

"Does that answer your question?" Sean asked as he stood up, drawing his broad sword as the Rathalos took flight, glaring down at them as Glenn jumped back to his feet as well. "I hate you" he grumbled in return.

With a roar the Rathalos charged the two of them, its wings spread wide so the spikes would impale the two of them. Sean met the beast charge, his blade swinging out of its sheath, cracking the Rathalos on its nose.

As it staggered backwards, Glenn lunged past the stumbling bone armoured teen, his blade being drawing from its sheath as it sliced it across the beasts exposed neck. The bone sword only shed away a few scales as Glenn staggered backwards, his eyes widening as the Rathalos snapped its head down towards him.

A torrent of flames exploded form its hooked jaw, sending the blonde skyward and over the edge of the rock lands safe surface. "Glenn!" Sean yelled, turning to see the blonde disappearing over the waterfall.

"Only that blonde could be so unlucky" he mumbled, turning his attention back to the enraged Rathalos. Bringing his blade across his chest, Sean gritted his teeth as the beasts wing crashed into his blade, his feet skidding backwards a few feet.

Pulling his blade out of his block, Sean lunged forward, swinging his blade down towards the beasts lower head. As the broad sword bounced off the armoured beck, Sean noticed a large crack going across its face scales as he smiled under his helmet.

Retaking his stance, Sean watched as the Rathalos roared a challenge towards him, taking to the skies as it gathered flames in the back of his throat. The bone armoured teen grinned as he pointed his blade towards the red dragon, excepting the challenge as they both charged at each other again.

Down in the lower parts of the volcano, a dazed Glenn stumbled to his feet. The heat around him was almost unbearable as he adjusted his helmet to see properly. Only to cme face to face with a lava armoured serpent like monster.

Its large hinged jaw clinked open, as it ruby eyes stared at him. The long spiking spike was covered in molten hot lava, its long spiked tail swinging aimlessly behind it as it pulled back to loom over the green scaled teen.

Glenn only whimpered fearfully, thinking about all the horrific thing this large monster could do to kill him. His thoughts about the beast turned to confusion as he realised it turned away from him, staring up at the top of the mountain, a flicker of purple lightning hiding just beyond the cloud catching the blonde's attention.

"What in the world" he mumbled wondering what was generating the unnatural lightning on top of the mountain. "Do you have any idea what that was?" he asked, glancing at the Agnaktor in front of him.

It glanced back at him, snapping its jaw twice as if to answer him. Glenn was about to question why this thing wasn't killing him, until a horrific roar echoed from the top of the mountain, the Agnaktor growling slightly as Glenn noticed a large shadow behind the clouds.

Your wings stretched out as something took flight, disappearing from his sight as Glenn narrowed his eyes. "That's not good" he mumbled as he noticed the Agnaktor was staring at him, its head tilted to the side slightly.

"No one is ever going to believe this" he mumbled as he realised what the lava serpent wanted him to do.

Sean rolled under the Rathalos' wing as the large limb flew just above his head. Twisting back to his feet, Sean swung his blade across his chest, slicing a shallow cut through the red dragon's side, making it stumble away from the blade.

Pressing his advantage, Sean spun forward, his blade following him as he scored another shallow cut across the beast side. As he stepped back, Sean rolled to the side, just avoiding the dragon's poisonous tail as it swept over head.

Climbing back to his feet, Sean came face to face with the beast cracked snout, a flicker of flames hiding behind the armoured scales as the bone armoured teen smiled warily at it. His body exploded with pain a second later, flying across the rock lands as his chest hit the rocky ground hard.

Groaning in pain, Sean just managed to roll to the left, avoiding the Rathalos' talons as it tried to trap him under it. Jumping to his feet, Sean swung his broadsword upwards as the dragon turned its head towards him.

The blade crashed into its chin, forcing its head upwards as Sean twisted into a full spin, his blade swinging outwards slicing through the base of the beast neck as it stumbled backwards in pain. Before he could do anymore damage, a rumbling sound made both the bone armoured hunter and the confused dragon stumble to the side.

The ground under them started to burn, becoming molten hot as a large Agnaktor exploded out of the ground, twisting its body so it would land on all fours in front of the two. Sean could only let his jaw hit the ground as he saw his student holding onto one of the serpent spikes, what was with this blonder and monsters.

"Did you need to dig through the ceiling, we could have walked around" Glenn grumbled as the Agnaktor scuffed at him. Sean mind was reeling at what was happening in front of him right now. "Stupid serpent" Glenn grumbled as he jumped off the beasts back.

"Glenn, what the hell" Sean questioned, even the Rathalos was looking at the two oddly. "I needed a lift, there's something...big coming this way" Glenn replied as he turned his head towards the ash filled sky.

"But, how did you get an Agnaktor, a high rank fire monster, to listen to you" Sean questioned as the Rathalos behind him cocked its head to the side, wondering if they had stopped fighting altogether or were going to continue after the lava serpent left.

"It wasn't my idea, it was his, hers, whatever" Glenn grumbled as he pointed as the Agnaktor beside him. "You know what I don't care, what's coming here?" he asked as Glenn glanced at the Agnaktor before turning back to him.

"I really don't know, before this beast helped me, a flash of purple lightning erupted at the top of the volcano and then something huge stood up, stretching four wings before it took flight" Glenn explained as Sean wondered what was at the top of the mountain.

"oh fuck" Sean muttered as he realised what could possibly be heading this way. "There's no way that is coming here, it snot real" Sean said, shaking his head as Glenn wondered what he was talking about.

"What?" he asked as Sean turned to him. "It's nothing, there no way that myth could be coming here, it only used to keep hunter form getting too cocky in hunts" he said as Glenn raised an eyebrow. Before he could question any further the horrific roar ripped through the air above them.

The two hunters and the two monsters turned their gazes skyward, Sean felling dread envelop the air around him as large blackened claw slowly descended through the cloud cover. Soon a large hulking body followed, as a long muscled neck lowered to revile the head of the huge beast.

Four tattered wing folded towards its hulking body as the hour horned head loomed over the four under it. The titanic monster seemed to give a fanged grin as purple lightning started to spark across its spin and folded wings.

"It-its him" Sean stuttered as the four of them stepped backwards, the two beast growling fearfully at the huge dragon before them. "Who?" Glenn questioned as he kept his eyes trained on the beats looming over them as the purple lightning intensified.

"The king of the islands, the black blazing dragon, Alatreon the elder dragon of elements" Sean said fearfully, his hands shaking as they kept hold of his broadsword. Glenn went wide eyed as he stared up at the mythical dragon its grin seeming to widen as it heard its titles.

Rearing back on its hind legs, Alatreon roared to the sky, purple lightning exploding form its jaw and disappearing into the clouds above them. "RUN!" Sean yelled, running away form the dragon before him. The Rathalos took to the skies while the Agnaktor buried itself into the ground to get away form the master of the island.

Glenn took off after Sean, his eyes widening as he dove to the side, just avoiding being struck my purple lightning as it destroyed the ground beside him. His eyes widened further under his helmet as Alatreon loomed directly over him, lightning and fire gathering in its grinning fanged jaw as it stared down at him.

Glenn only closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Until another roar ripped from above the dragon. His eye cracked open, watching in disbelief as the injured Rathalos they were hunting crashed into the elder dragons head, forcing it to expel its attack into the sky rather than on him.

The red dragon turned to fly away from the king, only to be struck out of the sky by Alatreons claw. Its injured body disappeared over the edge of the lava waterfall as Glenn stared in shock. His mind returned to the situation at hand as the large elder dragon turned back to him, his body already scamper to its feet as he took off after Sean again.

He could see his teacher up ahead, staring back at him as the elder dragon charged after him, its claw making the ground shake with each step it took. It easy caught up to Glenn, its right claw swinging towards him.

Only to be intercepted as a large boomed echoed around them. Glenn stared with wide eyes as he looked to see someone standing at the top of the rock lands hill, a large sniper like rifle in their hands as they reloaded for another shot.

"Keep going!" the person yelled, Glenn picking up the female voice as he started running again. Another boomed prevented the elder dragon was ripping into him with its jaws as it staggered back from the powerful bullet the female hunter shot.

When the blonde finally reached Sean, he glanced at see the hunter sheathing their gun onto their back, turning in their direction as she started to run down the hill towards them. Not far away, Alatreon glared at the two, white hot flames gathered in the back of its throat as it reared its head back.

The female hunters eyes widened as she noticed what was happening, but able to do anything to stop the beasts attack. "MOVE!" she screamed at them, the bone armoured one already diving behind a pile of rocks as the green scaled one looked to her in confusion.

That cost him as Alatreon roared, a huge torrent of flames washing over the rock lands, enveloping the armoured blonde before he could react. "Glenn!" Sean yelled form his place behind the rocks, his eyes widening as he realised his friend was incinerated by the dragon's flames.

As the flames died down, both Sean and the female hunter stared in disbelief as a lava armoured serpent was reviled to them, curled up around itself as the flames vanished into its lava armour. The Agnaktor slowly uncoiled itself, reviling a shell shocked Glenn leaning against its bony scales.

"Thanks" he breathed as the serpent snapped its jaw once at him. "Glenn move!" Sean yelled as the blonde returned to his senses. "Be safe" he mumbled, turning away from the Agnaktor as it nodded to him, leaping into the air before digging back under ground and away from the elder dragon.

"We have to go, the camp won't be safe with that here" the female hunter said as she joined the two of them, all three of them running from the legendary beast. "We're running out of land, and time" Sean voiced as the three noticed they were running towards the edge of the rock lands, no exit in sight and a mythical beast right behind them.

Before the female hunter could speak a familiar roar echoed from over the edge, Glenn and Sean staring with wide eyes as the Rathalos exploded out of the lava, flying level with them. Its eyes locked with Glenn as he got the message.

"You can't be serious?" Sean yelled as he realised what the blonde was about to do. "It's our only chance!" he yelled as Sean yelled in frustration. "What are you..." the female hunter questioned before Sean leaped onto the Rathalos' back grabbing onto its spiked spine.

"You both are crazy, that going to kill us, im not jumping on it" the female hunter screamed as Glenn shook his head. Without thinking, he dropped back a few feet, running directly behind the girl as he scooped her up in his arms. The hunter yelped in surprise as Glenn ran towards the edge of the rock lands.

Alatreon was directly behind them, a bolt of lightning ripping form its jaws as it exploded behind the two. Glenn leaped over the edge of the waterfall, the female hunter screaming into his ear. The Rathalos circled in front of them, Letting the two land on its back before it banked away from the rock land, taking to the skies away form the elder dragon.

Glenn sighed, falling onto his back as the female hunter climbed off him glaring at him from under her helmet as she held on to the Rathalos' spikes. "Well...that was a thing" Sean voiced as the girl glared at him, making him shut up before she returned to glaring at the exhausted blonde.

Below them, Alatreon slowly turned away, its wings unfolding as it took flight back towards the top of the mountain. Glenn glanced down from the side of the Rathalos, watching as the legendary beast disappeared from view.

"The guilds never going to believe this" the female hunter mused as she eyes the green scaled blonde, wondering who he was as she hadn't seen him in the guild before. The bone armoured one she remembered from the time he came to get quests but this one was new to her.

Over all these two were going to interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

"I couldn't believe it either" the girl informed the guild master as the bearded man turned to Sean and Glenn. "I'm surprised you even went to the volcano Sean, your only HR 4 at best, the lava lands aren't the safest to be with that kind of experience" the old man scolded as Sean lowered his helmet clad head.

"And you, your not even in the guild, so how did you end up there?" he asked turning to Glenn as the green scaled blonde looked uncomfortable. "I took him we were hunting a Rathalos tail for a client in Moga village" Sean explained as the master looked at the two of them.

"I see, but why haven't you signed up for your hunting licence?" he asked as Glenn wondered what that was. "We kind of got carried away, I was helping him adjust to her new sword in the desert when we were attacked by a niblesnarf and a Diablo's" Sean explained as the pinkette beside them gave them a strange look.

"You guys have the worst luck ever" he pointed out as Sean shrugged. "I think it's this guy, I was never this lucky in finding high level monster all the time" Sean said as he clamped a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

"Anyway, back on topic the volcano is going to be limited from now on, until we can either kill or repel the elder dragon it's too dangerous for hunters to venture there" the master explained as he turned towards the pinkette beside the two boys.

"And finally you Junko, as a high rank hunter I need you to head to Moga village, I'm getting letters about something large heading there, and I don't want the villagers getting killed" the master said as the girl gave him a beaming smile.

"Oh you can count on me, those monster won't know what hit them" she said, laughing cheerfully as Glenn looked at her oddly. Wasn't she annoyed like five seconds ago? Talk about an attitude change. "Now off you go, oh Glenn, you'll be given your hunter ranking on the ship back to the village, I believe I have a few quest to give you a rank that is suitable for your skill, expect a letter when you get back" the master said, hopping off the bar table as he left to do some paper work.

"This place in insane" Glenn grumbled as Sean chuckled to himself. "There are some interesting people here" he said as Glenn glared at him. That was until he felt someone glaring into his back. "Are you ignoring me?" Junko asked slowly as Glenn gingerly turned to her, stepping backwards as the girl was holding her sniper in his face.

"Ugh...no" Glenn replied warily as the girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, well let's go boys, we have some quest to do for the old man!" she cheered, walking past the confused blonde. "What just happened?" Glenn asked as Sean cocked his head to the side as if remembering something.

"That would be Junko, the bipolar gun master of the guild, I've heard she flips between personalities at random times when talking to her" Sean explained. "And she's coming to the village with us?" Glenn asked as Sean nodded.

"Okay I'm swimming back" he said, looking towards the docks for a good place to jump in. Sean was about to tell him that it was a bad idea, when nature answered for him. A large azure blue serpent sprang out of the water, chomping on a passing bird before to fell back into the ground arcs of lightning sparking through the water before it disappeared into the depths of the ocean.

"Never mind, to the boat!" Glenn added as he marched away from the horrific monster he had just seen. Sean only laughed as he followed, wondering what would happen next with this blonde monster magnet.

"What the fuck happened here?" Sean mumbled as he stared at the injured villagers, other were helping patch up their wounds while other looked towards the wrecked boat at the dock. "Thank god you two are okay" Lisara spoke, walking up to the three hunters.

"What happened?" Glenn asked as Junko narrowed her eyes at the red head girl. "Our fishermen were attacked by the Lagiacrus out at sea, only one boat made it back" Lisara explained as she glanced towards the solemn villagers.

"There's a Lagiacrious here and no one sent a message towards the guild?" Junko spoke slowly, her hand pressed against her forward as she gave the villagers a depressed look. "We did, but they didn't have any hunters skilled enough to take on the beast, the chiefs son saw if when collecting some monster guts, it was huge" Lisara explained as Junko smiled at her.

"Don't worry then, Junko will take care of that sea monster mortal!" she proclaimed as both Sean and Blinked at her attitude change. "Wow, you were right" Glenn mumbled to the bone armoured teen.

"Stop talking behind my back" Junko said lowly as her shoulder slumped in depression. "Are you three serious about taking on the maelstrom of the seas?" the villager elder asked as he approached the three.

"What?" Glenn questioned before Sean hit him on the back of the head. "Before we get into that, was there any letter from the hunters guild?" Sean asked as Lisara perked up slightly. "Yes actually, there was a quest sent for Glenn to complete for his HR ranking, one of them is to hunt down a...Lagiacrus" Lisara trailed off as Glenn stared at her with wide eyes.

"I..." he didn't get a chance to reject the question as Junko slung her arm over his shoulder, making him blush as she hugged him tightly. "We'll have this monster dead in no time, come on we'll do it execution style!" she cheered already dragging the blonde back towards the docks.

"Keep him safe" Lisara said, stopping Sean from following the two. "Don't worry, he'll come back" Sean replied, heading back towards the docks as Lisara looked on in worry. "At least I hope" he mumbled when he was out of ear shot of the red head.

Shaking his head, Sean continued onto the boat, letting the captain set sail towards the inner lakes of the island, where the maelstrom of the sea was said to have been nesting. Watching as Junko prepared her sniper, Sean turned his attention to the nervously shifting Glenn.

"You okay man?" he asked as Glenn snapped his head towards him. "I haven't even finished a quest properly and have been attacked by high rank monsters and an elder dragon, almost gotten killed by one of the most dangerous myths in the world and now I have to kill a beast that is destroying my home, what do you think" he snapped as Sean recoiled slightly.

"Calm down, we got this, don't worry so much" Sean said calmly as Glenn lowered his head. "I'm not suited for this Sean, with the way everything is going, the Lagiacrus is going to kill me" he mumbled as Sean patted him on the back, wondering if all the stress of these quests were finally hitting the blonde.

Glenn didn't react as Junko stepped towards him, pulling his helmet off before her gauntlet slapped him across the face. "You're a hunter now, get over it, you need to fight back because if you give up now, how are you ever going to complete your goals" she said, glaring down at the blonde.

Slowly a smile crossed his face as she straightened up, grabbing his helmet from the ground. "Thanks, I needed..." he was cut off thanking the pinkette as Junko struck a pose, laughing in front of him. "That's better mortal, now bow to my greatness" she boomed as Glenn gave Sean a deep panned stare.

"She serious?" he whispered as the girl turned back to work on her sniper like nothing had happened. "I said people in the guild are crazy, there's this one guy who strips for no reason, some say it was because of all the time he spent in the tundra" Sean said with a shrug as Glenn slumped against the railing of the boat in defeat.

Arriving at the far end of the island, Sean could already see the lake in which the Lagiacrus had nested in, the surrounding forest was also home to a few now nesting mother Rathians while the Rathalos' had left to return to the Valona.

But considering the dragon that was living there now, he didn't know if that was true or not.

Shaking his head, Sean followed Junko and Glenn off the boat, watching as the eccentric girl was now calmly looking at the map of the area. "We can head directly towards the lake through here" she said, pointing towards a path that would lead through the rocky hills.

"Wait...are we going to be fighting this thing...in the water?" Glenn questioned as the pinkette shot him a look for scuffing. "Of course, how else are we going to fight the maelstrom of the seas?" she questioned condescendingly.

"Ugh..." Glenn replied, unsure of what to say. And slightly ashamed he had to have that explained to him. "Come on!" Junko said, cheerfully, pulling Glenn along the path as Sean shook his head. "This is going to be one long day" he mumbled to himself, following after the two, laughing as Glenn attempted to get out of the girls grip.

Arriving at the shore of the lake, Sean took notice of the large cave that would lead them back towards the inner clearing where a horde of Jaggi were resting as well as a Arzuros bear cave. The chance to grab some large monster bones could wait till after this hunt.

Turning back to the lake, Sean watched as Junko unsheathed his sniper, loading some roads into the chambers as Glenn nervously unsheathed his Katana. He really needed to work on that blonde's confidence.

He will never understand how the blonde could go form a nervous wreck to a calm warrior into he heat of battle.

Turning to the lake itself, Sean noticed the ripples further out from the shore, a few of the sharks disappearing into the water as a single spark jetted out of the surface of the water. "Get ready" Sean called as Junko nodded, backing up to get a better shot.

Glenn was confused, turning to Sean as he back faced the water. "What are..." he didn't get to finish as something exploded out of the water, landing on the shore, cracking the rocky ground as Glenn felt something breathing down his neck.

A tingle went up his spine as he slowly turned towards the large dark blue sea serpent, its jagged rocky spikes sparking with blue lightning as the jagged armoured jaw parted to revile its sharp teeth. It glowing red eyes loomed over the green scaled blonde as he whimpered slightly under its gaze.

"Ugh...hi" he offered weakly as the Lagiacrus pulled its head back slightly. Then it roared, huge bolts of lightning erupted from its body, throwing Glenn backwards as he nerves were shot with hundred of volts of the blue sparks.

Junko moved to pull the blonde back, his limbs unable to work as the lightning kept his body from responding to him. As the small storm settled Sean lunged forward, meeting the beast face head on as his huge blade bounced off its armoured scales.

Seemingly grinning, the leviathan classed monster coiled its body, its tail sweeping around and slamming into the bone armoured teen's chest. Sean crashing into the rocky ground, his body wrecked with pain as he felt his side bleeding as some of the spikes on the monster tail cut through his exposed flesh.

The Lagiacrus turned to its downed enemy, lightning sparking across its spine as it pulled its head back. Before it could release the gathered volts, a boomed exploded form its left, its head snapping to the side, its scales cracking form the powerful sniper bullet.

A condensed ball of lightning exploded form its jaw, harmless crashing into the lake surface as the sea monster turned to see Juno reaming for another shot. Turning to face her, the leviathan monster lunged forward, sliding across the rocking ground as Junko's bullet soured over its head.

The pinkette's eyes widened as she missed, the beats already heading towards her. She first thought was to dodge, only to realise that Glenn was still behind her, unable to move. Bracing herself, the blue armoured girl prepared to take the hit from the beast charging her.

Only to hear said monster grunt as something slammed into the side of its head. Glancing to its left, Junko's eyes widened as a green scaled fist retracted form the beats head, its body stumbling away as it turned to glare at the one that attacked it.

Glenn stood, staring fearfully up at the large serpent monster. "Oh shit" he voice, leaping to the side as a condensed ball of lightning shot from the Lagiacrus's jaw, exploding beside him and sending him flying over Junko's head.

"Don't worry about him!" Sean's voice snapped her back to the monster, the one armoured teen rolling under its tail swipe, as he kept its attention on him. Climbing back to his feet, Sean drew his blade, swinging it down on the beast back leg, the scales cracking under the sword as the beast twisted towards him.

Coiling its body, Sean couldn't move as the beast claw crashing into his shoulder, sending him sliding across the ground as it uncoiled its body to follow him. Digging his blade into the ground, Sean twisted to his feet, coming to a complete stop as he ripped the large blade out of the ground, swinging it up towards the beast in front of him.

Sword met claw as both beast and hunter stumbled away from each other, Sean digging his feet into the ground as he lunged towards its exposed side. As the beats tried to bring its head down on him, its jaw wide open to take a chunk out of him, a sniper bullet exploded against the side of its neck.

Armoured scales fell away others cracked as the beast turned towards Junko, only to recoil in pain as Sean's blade made a shallow cut into its side. As it turned back to kill the sword user, its red eyes widened in agony as something pierced its hind leg.

Turning the Lagiacrus looked to see the green scaled hunter ripping his bone Katana out of its leg, tearing away flesh and scales as the blonde turned into a full spin, his blade swinging back towards it injured leg.

Sean pressed his advantage, only for his eyes to widen as sparks erupted form the beasts back. With a mighty roar the Lagiacrus released another storm of blue sparks, each one exploded against the ground as both sword users were sent flying away by the vicious attack.

Sean struggled to stand, his legs not working correctly as the monster lightning raced through his body. Looking up, his eyes widen as the sea monster loomed over Glenn prone form, its claw crushing his right leg as it lowered his head to rip him apart.

To his relief, Junko's sniper made the beats stumble, away from the incapacitated blonde, two more shots ripping through its right claw, piercing its scales and making the beats back away from the blonde.

Another shot forced it towards the water as the leviathan class monster tuned, leaping into the air before diving into the lake, vanishing under the depths as Sean felt his legs moving again. "Glenn!" Junko called out, sheathing her sniper on her back as she rushed to the blonde's side.

Climbing to his feet, Sean rushed towards his downed student, wincing as he looked at the blonde bleeding leg, the thigh armour shattered, bits of it stabbing into his leg as she rest lay beside the blonde body.

"Glenn, you okay?" he asked, looking to see the scaled helmet looking u at him. Junko helped him sit up, flipping the face plate up as Glenn's pain face looked up at him. "My legs killing me, but I think I can move it" he replied warily.

"Its okay, the Lagiacrus ran away" Sean explained as he knelt in front of the blonde. "This doesn't look too bad, hold still" Sean added as Glenn glanced him. His eyes widened in pain as he felt the pieces of his armour being ripped out of his skin, Sean applying pressure to the wound before his blood could start flowing out.

"God damn it" Glenn growled painfully as Sean wrapped the wound up in cloth as Junko held him still. "Do we still have a chance?" Glenn asked as both older hunters stared at him in disbelief. "Glenn, your injured" Juno started as she gestured to his wounded leg.

"I know, but it's injured as well" Glenn replied as the pinkette stared at him before a smile crossed her face. "I guess it's decided" she said as Sean only shook his head. "What happened to the scared blonde I met two weeks ago?" he joked as Glenn flipped his face plate down.

"He's hiding under this helmet" Glenn replied, climbing to his feet, hissing in pain as he applied some weight to his injured leg. "This isn't going to be easy with it in the water" Sean mused as Glenn grabbed his blade, shakily holding it as he stared at the water in front of him.

"Come on mortals, we have a beast to hunt!" Junko yelled, diving into the water without a second thought. "She's nuts" Glenn pointed out as Sean shrugged, diving in after the girl before Glenn followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes under water, Glenn was surprised to find that he could actually see through his helmet, instead of just having blurry images in front of him. Beside him, Sean swam deeper, catching up with Junko who was forcing some of the sharks to leave her alone through extreme prejudice.

Those sharks will be traumatise for years.

Sheathing his blade, Glenn started to swim up behind the pinkette, trying not to look under her skirt as she started to swim after Sean.

He wasn't faring very well.

Shaking his head, Glenn focused on Sean, the bone armoured teen pointing towards the large cave entrance at the end of the lake. Turning towards the cave, Glenn caught sight of a blue tail slipping around the corner, disappearing into the cave.

Junko was already swimming forward, her sniper loaded and ready as Sean swam beside her. With a sigh, Glenn glanced at his wounded leg, the blood stain leaking through the bandage. He could only wonder if he could even survive long enough to kill the sea monster.

Shaking himself back to the task at hand, Glenn swam forward moving to catch up with the other two hunters as they reached the entrance of the cave. Coming to a stop Sean turned to Glenn, making a few hand signs as Junko nodded to the bone armoured teen.

Glenn only shrugged, unable to even figure out what any of that meant as Sean lowered his head slightly. Shaking his head Sean just pointed to the cave and then back to Glenn. "You want me to go first!" Glenn gargled out as Sean nodded to him.

Sighing again, Glenn swam past Junko, the pinkette drawing her sniper as she moved to follow Glenn inside. Why was he going first anyway? Behind him, Sean followed, his hand grasping the handle of his blade as he watched for any sign of the Lagiacrus.

As soon as the two boys were a few feet into the cave, a thunderous roar exploded beside them, sending both of them tumble through the water. The Lagiacrus lunged through the water, its tail propelling itself forward as its jaw snapped down on Sean.

In the confusion, Sean drew his blade, his eyes widening as the sea monster clamped down on his sword, ripping free from his grasp as one of the spikes on the back of the blade sliced the inside of his upper jaw open.

Shaking its head, the beast snapped its head towards the bone armoured teen, coiling its body before it shot forward. Its shoulder crashed into Sean, sending the teen crashing into the cave well, his back rebounding off the cave wall as the back of his chest plate cracked.

As it prepared to shoulder barge the teen again, a sharp pain shot through its spine, its head snapping to the side to see Glenn stabbing the tip of his Katana in between its spiked scales. Glenn's green scaled helmet turned to the leviathan classed beast, twisting his Katana as the tip dug deeper into its flesh.

With a roar the beast thrashed upwards, its body colliding with Glenn's wounded leg as the blonde screamed in agony as a spike sliced through the bandages, ripping the wound open again. As the blade ripped form from its back, the Lagiacrus turned towards the blonde, its right claw sweeping through the water as it battled the injured hunter away.

But before it could press its advantage on either wounded teen, two booms resounded through the water, large sniper rounds slamming into the beast side, forcing it away from both teens as Junko reloaded for another shot.

With a snarl, the Lagiacrus coiled its body backwards, lightning sparking around its form before it lunged towards the stationary girl. The pinkette didn't move as she fired off another around, the sniper bullet cracking the armoured top jaw of the beats, but it did nothing to halt its charge.

As she prepared to avoid the beats lung, Junko was violently pushed out of the water, her eyes widening as Glenn got the full brunt of the monster charge, his body dropping through the water like a rock as the Lagiacrus shook its head in pain, not expecting to meet the hardened scales of a Rathian on one of the hunters.

Turning to glare at the beats, Junko loaded another round into her sniper, adjusting her aim as she fired. The bullet exploded just under the beast right eye, making it roar in pain as it swam backwards, attempting to get away form the pain.

"Come back here!" Junko roared, firing another round towards the retreating beast. Another explosive round cracking the scales along its neck, followed by a piercing round that sliced through the exposed flesh.

As the beast retreated further into the cave, Sean sat, holding onto the large rock in the middle of the cave, watching as the beats grew closer, his blade held tightly in his free hand. As the piercing round fired, Sean leaped from his position, his blade pulled over head as he came down on the beast below him.

With the water slowing him down, Sean swung his blade, the sharpened edge digging into the monster scales, caving them in on its flesh as he pushed his blade to rip deeper into the beast flesh.

As Sean took care of the beast, Junko sheathed her sniper, looking franticly for the blonde that had saved her. "Oh god, oh god, what if he's dead, what if he's died!" she yelled, unable to find the green clad teen in the murky cave water.

A few stray bubbles caught her attention to her eyes snapped downwards. She body already moving to find Glenn as Sean distracted the beast.

Down below, the darkness of the cave keeping move of the light from letting him see what was going on was Glenn. His leg ached in pain as he watched his blood freely flowing through the water in front of him.

If it wasn't for the pain, Glenn would be wondering why he felt like he was laying on some fluffy animal instead of the cold rocky cave floor. Grunting to himself, Glenn shifted further up the furry patch of land, a few bubbles heading towards the surface form something close by.

Holding his wound as best he could, Glenn narrowed his eyes through the darkness, catching sight of a large spike jetting out in front of him, curling upwards as it lead to something just beyond the path of fur.

Moving further again, Glenn looked to see the spike connected to some kind of greeny yellow rock, upwards facing spikes lining it as another spikes was attached to the opposite side of the rock, facing down instead of up.

Moving forward again, Glenn watched as the bubbles started to leak form between the gape in the smaller spikes, his eyebrow raising in confusion as he wondered what was causing this strange coloured rock to make bubbles.

His attention was torn away from the strange rock as something swam up to him. Suddenly he was tackled to the furry ground, something wrapping their limbs around them as he found himself trapped between the thing and the furry ground.

He was only saved from freaking out as he spotted a familiar head of pink hair and two azure blue cat ears on top. Junko raised her head, looking at the blonde with a captiving smile as she started to speak with a relived smile.

Only for Glenn to be unable to understand her words because they were under water.

Its not like it was important or anything.

right?

Junko then pointed towards the lighter part of the cave, Glenn narrowing his eyes skyward as he saw what might have been the Lagiacrus and Sean dancing around each other, a sudden explosion of lighting almost catching the bone armoured teen.

Turning back at Junko, Glenn nodded, pushing off his good leg as he started to swim towards the fight.

Unknown to both of them, a trail of blood fell between the gapes in the tiny spikes, the strange coloured rock shifting as a glowing yellow eyes opened under the spikes.

Sean dove under the Lagiacrus's swing, just avoiding its fin like claw as his blade tore through the water, slicing up its exposed chest as he recoiled in pain. With a roar, the sea monster unleashed a storm of sparks, Sean's body burning as his nerves were shot to hell.

Growling, the bone armoured teen forced his body to move, painfully diving deeper through the water as the beats lunged over his head, missing him as it turned to him with a heated glare. Before it could lung towards his barely moving body, two sniper bullets exploded across its side, ripping through its scales as the beats roared in agony.

Another bullet flew, going straight through its left leg as the beast moved away from Sean. Turning his head, Sean looked to see both Glenn and Junko swimming towards him, Junko heading to help him as Glenn surged towards the thrashing beast.

Ripping his blade free from its sheathed, Glenn sliced through the beast slice, easily tarring into its flesh as the cracked scales gave no resistant to his blade. Pulling his blade back, Glenn twisted the bladed edge upwards, swinging the blade back through the new wound, cutting deeper into the monsters side.

With a watery snarl, the Lagiacrus snapped its head towards the blonde, a condensed ball of sparks ripped from its jaw, exploding against Glenn's side. Tumbling through the cave water, Glenn swore as his wounded leg burned in pain, his mind just focusing on the Lagiacrus as he adjusted itself to face him again.

As it lunged forward, a sniper pullet flew over its back, missing it as the beast collided with the blonde, its jaw clamping down on his injured leg. A gargle escaped him as he cried out in pain, his blade just barely held in his hands as he felt the jagged teeth ripping into his flesh.

Sean didn't think as his body returned to his control, lunging forward as he swung his huge blade down on the beast's neck. The armoured scales gave away, letting the large blade rip into the soft flesh as the Lagiacrus cried out in pain, releasing Glenn as the blonde pushed himself backwards, his blood tainting the water around him.

Three sniper bullets prevented the sea monster from snapping at Sean, giving the teen enough time to dig his blade deeper into the beasts flesh, blood flowing from its wound and tainting the cave water.

Glenn shook his head, turning back towards the beast as it coiled its body, its tail throwing Sean away from it as it's whipped its head towards the opposite side of the cave. Another sniper bullet impacted against its broken scales ripping into it as it lunged forward, heading towards the cave exit, crashing into the cave floor as it could not control its body correctly.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Glenn looked to see Sean sheathing his blade, Junko swimming towards him with a worried expression on her face. Pointing towards the cave, Glenn made the pinkette pause as she narrowed her eyes towards his heavily wounded leg.

Glenn only shook his head, pushing himself through the water towards the cave the beats escaped through. They were so close now, and he was going to see it through. Sean only sighed as he followed the blonde, Junko reluctantly following after them as she glared at Glenn's back.

Unknown to the three, a pair of glowing eyes watching them leaving, something large swimming upwards, a fanged jaw opening, breathing in the red liquid that Glenn had left behind. The eyes glowed brighter, turning its attention towards the blood trail leading towards the green clad human.

It's under fur bristled in delight at the thought of such a meal so close to its nesting den.

Reaching the next cave, Glenn struggled to keep himself from falling over as Junko helped him stand. Sean could hear the beast whimpers just ahead of them, the sight of its blue tail coiling around itself as it dug itself into a nest of sorts.

Looking back at the two, Sean frowned at the blondes injuries, his leg now covered in blood as the bandaged was damaged from the beasts bite. "Let's hurry" he spoke, unsheathing his blade as Glenn lightly pushed away from Junko, the girl giving him a glare as his readjusted her sniper and loaded a new set of bullets into it.

Grabbing his own blade, Glenn readied himself as Sean nodded to the two of them. Both boys rushed around the corner, the Lagiacrus snapping his head towards the entrance, a roar ripping form its throat.

As it turned to face them, its head snapped backwards, an explosive bullet colliding with its cracked nose as pain raced through its nerves. Sean was already within striking distance of the beast, his body lunging forward as he swung his blade over head.

The tip only just cut into the beast wounded neck before the sea monster backed away, its head coming down and head butting the bone armoured teen into the ground. Stepping backwards, the Lagiacrus started to gather sparks in its throat as Sean shook off his daze.

Two bullets exploded on its left shoulder, shattering the scaled and breaking its bones as the monster roared in agony. With a snarl, the Lagiacrus snapped its head towards the entrance, letting loose the condensed ball of sparks towards Junko.

As it tried to fire another at the girl, Glenn pushed forward on his good leg, his blade stabbing into the beast's unprotected chest, easily slicing through its flesh and piercing something important. With a roar the Lagiacrus twisted, its tail colliding with Glenn as the green scaled blonde was sent flying across the small cavern.

Sean sent a glance to see Glenn landing on the ground, a sickening cracking echoing form him as the bone armoured teen turned back towards he wounded beast. Glenn's Katana was still, lodged in its chest, its one good arm and leg working to keep itself from falling over.

Without thinking, Sean surged forward, his blade twisted so the flat side of the blade was swinging towards the beast. Before the leviathan class monster could snap at him, his bade slammed into the handle of Glenn's Katana, sending it deeper into the beast chest as more of its organs were sliced to pieces.

With a roar, the beats toppled over, landing on its side as it thrashed around in agony, unable to rip the Katana out of its chest as the blade tore more of its innards apart. Sean didn't pause as he lifted his blade above his head, the large sword coming down on the beats throat.

Glenn slowly looked up from his prone position, watching as Sean's blade cut through the beats throat, large amounts of blood flowing from the wound as the beast died choking on its own blood. Wincing as he felt his shoulder move awkwardly, Glenn glanced to see that his limb was hanging limply at his side.

"It's dislocated" Junko's voice spoke as she approached the injured blonde. "What do we do then?" he asked, as Junko rolled her eyes. "Hold this...this'll hurt...a lot" she explained a she grabbed him before he could protest.

With a snap, the pinkette lodged his shoulder back into place, the blonde letting out a scream of pain as his bones were readjusted into place. "Oh it wasn't that bad" Junko said with a smile as Sean approached them, looking on in amusement at Junko's antic towards his student.

"Need a hand?" he asked, holding his armoured hand out to Glenn. The blonde only gingerly excepted the help, wincing as he put too much weight on his bad leg. "We really need to get back to the village, Lisara will be able to handle your wounds better than we can" Sean explained as Junko scuffed.

"I can do anything mortal!" he boasted as Sean gave her a dry look in return. "Anyway, what about that?" Glenn questioned pointing towards the new dead corpse of the sea monster that had just about killed him.

"We can haven the villagers retrieve the corpse for materials, it have enough scales to make a set of armour and maybe a sword" Sean mused as he glanced down at the Katana in his free hand. "I think I need a new one" Glenn replied as he looked at the blade in Sean's hand.

The top half was cracked off, spider like cracks running down the blade as the spiked guarded was shattered to pieces. "You can say that again, such a blade now destroyed, it's so sad" Junko muttered in depression.

Glenn just gave her a strange look as Sean sheathed the broken blade on his back. "Let's get back" Sean mumbled as Junko walked on ahead, still strangely depressed about Glenn's sword. As they left the cave, heading towards the docks, the large seam monster watched them leave, grinning to itself as it turned towards its own exit.

It would have its meal, and since it killed that leviathan, it only made the meal even more savouring to it.

Its actions didn't go unnoticed by the little green shakalaka that was exploring the area, its eyes widening behind its acorn like mask as it watched the legendary sea monster swimming away from the caves.

"Cha-cha need to warn everyone!" his gargled voice screamed as he started swimming away from the monstrous myth that disappeared in search of its meal.


	6. Chapter 6

"That is quite the tail lad" the old smith grumbled as he and Sean went to work on a new set of armour for him. Off to the side was a cooling new thunderclap, Tempered and adjusted to give off a nasty spark at whatever it cut into.

After arriving back at the village, Glenn was rushed into their now shared home, Lisara working on his leg as Junko went to inform the guild aster of the successful mission. After helping the villagers retrieve the corpse, Sean went about forging his armour with the smiths help, as well as using the left over lightning conductor scales to create a new sword for the blonde trouble magnet.

Looking at the blue scales helmet, Sean wondered what their next mission would be as the smith hammered away at the chest plate they were currently working on. "I hear the two of you have a new teammate, what they like?" the old man asked as she let the chest plate cool off.

Sean shook his head, gathering up the scales he needs for the boots as she handed the old man the materials. "She's crazy that's for sure, but is one hell of a shot with that rifle of hers" Sean replied as the old man nodded.

"So it's the lass with pink hair, I heard she was arguing with our little Lisara over something, have any idea what that was about?" the smith asked as Sean raised an eyebrow. "Not that I can think of, I know she sent a message to the guild and then went to help Lisara with Glenn's wounds, when did they argue?" he asked as the man sighed.

"It was when you and the other boys left to fetch the materials, they were outside your hut, yelling about something, sounded like they were trying to one up the other in something, a lot of nonsense if you ask me" the old man grumbled as Sean wondered what was happening between the two girls.

"Will you let me work in peace, you're just going to cause more damage!" Lisara yelled as Junko glared at her. "I'm helping him heal mortal, like you could understand how hunters truly heal!" Junko boasted in front of the red head.

"I don't see how sitting in his lap while he had a heavily injured leg is helping him!" Lisara yelled in return. Glenn slowly felt himself waking up after the amount of medication Lisara made him drink to help his leg heal.

He was greeted to the sight of both girls glaring at each other, Junko noticeable standing on one side of his bed while Lisara sat on the seat beside him. "See, he's awake because of me, not you!" Junko pointed out in triumph as Lisara sighed in annoyance.

"Will you just leave, I have to change his bandages before the wound gets worse!" Lisara growled in return. "I'm not letting my man be here alone with you!" Junko snarled possessively. "Your man?" Lisara demanded loudly.

"Yes, he spoke about it before going to kill the Lagiacrus, Glenn can even tell you" Junko said happily as Glenn finally came to, his mind trying to figure out the hell was going on. "Go on Glenn, tell her what I told you" Junko said as the blonde glanced at her in confusion.

"I have no idea what's going on" he admitted as Junko flinched back slightly. "But, what about.." she trailed off, her face felling in depression as Glenn wondered what had happened now. "Fine!" she yelled, slapping the blonde across the face as she turned to leave.

"If you can't keep a promise then I'll leave you to her!" she yelled, slamming the door of the hut shut as Glenn wondered what had happened while he was asleep. Lisara only offered a shrug of confusion to the blondes questioningly look.

"How long will it take to heal?" Glenn asked as Lisara went back to work re-bandaging his leg. "It's not as bad as it looks, the scales in your armour didn't cut anything important and the stitches are already helping the wound close" Lisara explained as she glanced at the wounded leg.

The amount of blood he lost was the most concerning thing, but he should be fine after another day of rest. "Any news on my armour?" he asked as Lisara tightened the final bandage. "It's pretty banged up, most of the Rathian scales are cracked and with the thigh plate completely destroyed, you might need a new set of armour" Lisara explained to the blonde.

"My sword destroyed, my armours useless, some hunter I turned out to be" Glenn mumbled as Lisara gave him a reassuring smile. "Look on the bright side with the Lagiacrus defeated you are officially HR 5, both you and Sean are now able to take on higher tier quests" Lisara said cheerily.

"Kind of hard to do that without armour or a weapon" Glenn replied as Lisara sighed softly. "You did great Glenn, its was your sword that killed the sea monster and protected this village, you should be proud in yourself" she scolded as Glenn let his gaze turn to the ceiling.

"I would have died if it wasn't for Junko or Sean" he pointed out, not seeing the girl scowl when he mentioned the other girls name. The conversation died won after that, Lisara silently working to reapply Glenn's bandages.

Outside, Sean was slowly making his way towards the hut, decked out in his neck Lagiacrus armour as he held Glenn's thunderclap in his hands. He blinked under his helmet as Junko stormed past him, looking upset as she marched towards the docks.

"What did Glenn do now?" he mumbled, wondering if this had anything to do with the argument this morning. Shaking his head, the blue scaled teen turned to follow the pinkette, placing Glenn's thunderclap on his back beside his own broadsword. Spotting the girl sitting at the edge of the peer, Serna slowly approached her from behind.

Junko growled as she threw a rock into the waters before her, watching the rock vanish underneath the waves as her mind turned back to that infuriating blonde. Who did he think he was, going back on what they did under the lake.

It hadn't even been a full day and he already betrayed her, just like everyone else did. Someone suddenly sat down beside her, Junko jumping in surprise as she turned to a blue armoured hunter. "So what's got you so worked up?" Sean's voice spoke from the helmet as said girl blinked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter" she huffed, turning back to the waves as Sean titled his head slightly. "Really, because I heard you got into an argument with Lisara over something, so tell me" Sean offered as Junko glanced at him.

"It's...Glenn is just a stupid blonde" Junko admitted as Sean raised an eyebrow at her. That was a given so what was the problem. "Okay, Glenn's stupid-ness aside, what's going on?" he pressed as Junko glanced at him before turning back to the water again.

"It's just, when we were under the cave fighting the Lagiacrus, I-I-I told him I like him and then we come back here and he acts like it never happened, I'm so mad right now because he can so casually agree to something and then go back on it" Junko snarled as Sean blinked in confusion.

"You...confessed to him" he spoke, getting a frustrated nod from Junko. "Under water" he added as the girl nodded again. "Where he couldn't understand you" he finished as the girl nodded again, before freezing in place at his words.

"Ugh...I...ugh, this never happened" he muttered, a blush growing across her cheeks as she refused to looked at the leviathan armoured teen. "So...how did you fall for him when you've met him for a total for two days" Sean deep panned as the girl chuckled sheepishly.

"We aren't talking about this" she denied as Sean folded his arms across his chest. "Oh yes we are, he's my student" Sean replied as Junko stood up and started walking away from him. "No we aren't!" she yelled as Sean followed her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked in amusement at the usually bipolar girl. "I'm...its none of your business you stupid mortal!" she yelled, walking at a faster pace as Sean chuckled at her antics.

"Those two are going to be fun to watch" he laughed, wondering how long it would take for Junko to try and confess to Glenn again. Or maybe the blonde would realise how Junko felt about him. But where did Lisara come into this.

That was when it dawned on the blue armoured teen.

"Holy shit Junko's a secret yandere" he exclaimed in disbelief. Before breaking out in a laughing fit at the thought of Glenn having to handle her. His laugher was cut short as he heard someone screaming for help out in the waters.

"Help, Cha-Cha needs help!" a little shakalaka yelled as Sean wondered where the little guy came from, or why he was here. Shaking his head, Sean move to help the little green dude as Cha-Cha yelled about a warning or some crazy stuff.

Back in the hut, Lisara had just left to go get a meal for the bed ridden blonde, leaving Glenn to sit on his bed completely board. "Ugh...hay" a nervous voice spoke from the door. Glenn turned and to his surprise Junko was standing there scratching her arm as she nervously glanced at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, something Glenn had never heard from the boisterous girl before. Did he die and go to heaven or something? "Ugh...fine, I can't feel my leg though" Glenn replied as Junko smiled at him.

"Your leg was pretty messed up, I'm sorry" Junko spoke as Glenn raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you sorry for, you didn't do this?" Glenn replied as Junko shook her head. "I was the cause of it, if I wasn't near the Lagiacrus you wouldn't have had to save me" Junko replied as she glanced at the bandaged leg.

"Junko..." Glenn started only to be cut off by the girl. "It's my fault you stupid blonde, just like it my fault that I didn't realise you didn't hear me confessing to you, so shut up and except it!" Junko yelled before she froze in place.

"Ugh...what?" Glenn blurted out as Junko's face turned ruby red, her body refusing to move as she continued to think over what she had just said over and over again. The embarrassment only growing as Glenn continued to stare at her in confusion.

Before either could speak, a yell attracted their attention to outside the hut. "I'll...ugh, be back in a bit" Junko stuttered dashing out the door as Glenn grunted in pain. Slowly he pushed himself out of the bed, grunting in pain as his leg burned in agony.

"Calm down, and explain to us everything that you have seen" the village elder asked calmly as the gathered village looked on in fear at the shakalaka's words. "Cha-cha see it, cha-cha see big water dragon waking up, follow three minions as it sniffed green minions blood" Cha-cha explained in panic.

"Who were these hunters, what were they fighting" the elder questioned as Sean raised an eyebrow at the little green guy. What water dragon, what was he talking about? "It minion, cha-cha see that one with other two!" Cha-cha suddenly exclaimed as everyone turned to see Junko stepping towards the front of the group.

"What's going on?" she asked as the village elder sighed in defeat. "Are little friend here has warned us of an oncoming danger, something our village will not survive if it reaches us" the elder explained as Junko didn't understand what he was saying.

"What danger what's going on?" she asked as Cha-cha yelled for their attention. "Big water dragon wake up, big water dragon not meant to be real but it is, cha-cha saw it, and now its heading here, it after green minions blood!" Cha-cha exclaimed loudly.

"Green minion, are you talking about Glenn, was his armour made of Rathian scales?" Sean asked as Cha-cha nodded his acorn masked head. "Yep, yep, cha-cha see dragon minion swimming with blue minion, big water dragon sniff up green minions blood" Cha-cha explained.

"Do you know the name of this dragon?" Sean asked as cha-cha shook his head. "I know of it young hunter, the king of the seas has awoken" The elder spoke up as Junko and Sean turned to him. "The lakes of our islands are home to the king of the seas, his scales as white as polished ivory, his fur soft as fresh snow, and his horns ready to impale any unfortunate soul to come across him" the elder said solemnly.

"The great ceadous has awoken from its rest, hunting the prey it has sniffed" the elder finished as Junko's eyes widened in disbelief. "Glenn is being hunted by an elder dragon!" she yelled in horror as Sean frowned grimly.

They had only just survived one elder dragon, and now another one was actively hunting Glenn down.

"What do I need to do?" a voice spoke as the crowd grew silent. Slowly, everyone turned to see Glenn standing, leaning heavily on his broken sword as he stared calmly at the elder for an answer. "There is nothing we can do, it will pass through the old submerged arena and destroy our village" he explained as the villager grew more panicked.

"Then let me lead it away, its wants me right, if I leave I can keep this village safe" Glenn suggested as Junko and Sean stared at him in horror. "Yeah, let it eat him, it only wants him!" one of the villages yelled, other agreeing with him as Glenn flinched, the crushing feeling of the villager throwing him under the boat hitting him hard.

"No" the elders voice silenced everyone was he turned to the young injured hunter. "Ceadous is already on his way, nothing can save our village now" the elder replied. "How about we hunt it" everyone turned to Sean as if he was crazy while the Lagiacrus armoured teen grinned under his helmet.

"You wish to hunt ceadous" the elder questioned as Sean nodded. "We are here to protect this village, ceadous is threatening it safety" Sean replied as Junko nodded. "I see, then you will need to hurry, the underwater caves leading through the arena will take ceadous a few days to swim through, the arena in a day's walk from the village, you will need to hurry" he advised.

"We have a problem though" Glenn spoke as he glanced won at his leg. "I have no armour or weapon, my leg is damaged, we won't make it in time" Glenn stated as Sean frowned at him. "You've done enough, we can handle it" Sean said as he pointed to Junko.

"We need to move, grab some food and air bags" he ordered as the pinkette nodded, leaving to find the equipment they would need for this hunt. "You're going to leave me behind" Glenn mumbled as Sean glanced at him.

"This isn't up for discussion Glenn, we need to fight ceadous, I can't worry about you at the same time" he explained as the blonde let his head drop in shame. "It's not your fault alright, things just happen" Sean added as he moved to get himself prepared.

A few hours later, Lisara had watched Junko and Sean head into the forest, fully packed and ready to take care of the legendary sea dragon. She could only sigh in sadness at the thought of Glenn, the blonde looking crushed as he stared in bed to heal form his injuries.

But as she returned to the hut, said blonde was gone.

Hour later Sean stood in front of the water logged cave that would lead him and Junko to the arena. A echoing roar making both hunters tense as they realised they had less time than they thought. "We need to hurry" he spoke as Junko loaded her sniper, diving into the water as Sean followed.

He could only hope they would survive this fight.

Out in the forest, Glenn growled as he pulled himself over the edge of the cliff, his leg aching as he climbed to his feet. Letting out a breath, Glenn saw what he was looking for, a pair of glow eyes meeting his as the cracked armoured beck parted.

"I need your help" Glenn said as he walked forward, the large creature lifting its head as it titled it in confusion to his words. "This is the dumbest thing I have ever done" Glenn whispered as he approached the monster, the large beast stepping forward as it unveiled its red scaled wings.

The Rathalos eyed the blonde as it lowered its head its scales curling up in a grin as it locked eyes with the young hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

The darkness of the underwater caves gave little light for the two hunters. Sean and Junko continued to swim forward, their weapons ready as the followed the trail of destruction the elder dragon left behind.

A flash of ivory scales caught the blue armoured teen's attention as it vanished around the next corner. Nodding to Junko, the tow of them swam forward, a sudden crack echoing through the cave as the walls started to shake.

Ceadous was making it own entrance now.

Turning the corner, Sean and Junko watched as the large serpent slammed its horned head into a pile of boulders, leaving a few of them reduced to dust as it pulled back for another hit. Junko levelled her sniper, aiming for the back of the monster head as Sean swam lower.

The crack of her sniper echoed as the bullet flew, slamming into the back of the monster head. Only for Ceadous to ignore them, going for another head butt as it destroyed more of the blockade in front of them.

More bullets followed, only slightly cracking the hardened scales as Sean grew closer to the large serpent. Swimming above the large beast, Sean swung his blade over his blade, bringing it down on the monster back as the sharpened edge harmlessly bounced off the ivory scales.

The final boulders were destroyed as Ceadous pushed forward, the tip of its tail sweeping through the water, sending Sean tumbling as the currents produced were too strong to fight. Junko continued to fire on the escaping beast, doing little to no damage as Sean regained his balance.

Growling to himself, Sean swam forward, Junko following as the tow of them attempted to catch the large horned monster. They found it, idly hovering in front of what looked like an underwater temple, staring at the coliseum like wall as it looked for a way inside.

With a growl of its own, the beast reared its head back, the scales on it's under belly glowing brightly as Sean and Junko watched in disbelief. With a roar, the beast released a large bema of water, the torrent crashing into the temple walls, destroy the structure easily.

Junko snapped out of her shock first, firing another bullet into the back of Ceadous' head. She was rewarded with a large crack appear in the scales, a small trail of blood flowing out of the cracks as Ceadous flinched forward, its beam cancelling out.

Slowly, it started to turn towards them, its massive body just being able to turn in the large tunnel, as it one eye glared at them. Sean's eyes widened as he say the beasts scales glowing again, pushing his body through the water as he tackled Junko out of the way.

As both teens fell towards the cave floor, a water beam exploded over their head, destroying part of the tunnels ceiling as Ceadous slowly turned back to the temple wall. Sean stared in disbelief as Junko gulped, wondering if she would have survived that attack.

The tunnel shook as Ceadous pushed itself through the hole in the temple wall, slowly swimming towards the next tunnel as Sean started swimming after the beast. Junko stayed back, her thoughts wondering if they could actually defeat this monster with just the two of them.

Or if they would die in vain as the beast destroyed the village they were tasked to protect.

Shaking her head, Junko started after Sean, the Lagiacrus armoured teen reaching the hole in the temple as Ceadous swam through the entrance to the next cave. Following after the large monster, Sean watched as he grew closer to another blockade, Junko reloading her sniper as she took aim.

Only to stop as Sean held his hands up, watching as the beast dug through the blockade, pushing boulders out of the way with its horns. He could see the large cave in the next room, his eyes turning back towards the temple behind him as an idea formed in his head.

Swimming backwards, Sean saw the small cave entrance built into the wall, casting one last glance back at the titanic beats before swimming through. Junko followed, wondering where Sean was going as they started down the small tunnel.

Soon enough, both hunters emerged into a large temple like cave, numerous pillars and structures built into the walls as what looked like a dragonator, the large spike launcher, was build into the wall on the far side of them.

A crash drew their attention as Ceadous swam through the hole in the blockade, pushing itself into the underwater temple, its one working eye searching for an exit that would lead it to the village its prey stayed at.

Sean narrowed his eyes as the beast started to swim upwards, his eyes catching the bolt launchers built throughout the temple as he glanced at Junko. Gesturing to the large crossbows, Junko nodded, already searching for the bolts they would need to fire from the launchers.

With Junko searching, Sean started to swim after Ceadous, his blade ready as the beats started to turn. As he swam back down towards him, Sean saw it locking eyes on him, its jaw parting as it tail coiled slightly.

With widening eyes, Sean jerked his blade sideways, pushing himself out of the beats path as it launched forward, its jaw clamping down on the water beside him. With the monsters head so close, Sean swung his blade upwards, the sword bouncing off the ivory scales as Ceadous flinched slightly.

With a gargled growl, Ceadous turned towards the annoying hunter swinging its large fin towards him. Sean cried out in pain as the scaled limb crashed into him, sending him tumbling into the cave wall, his left side smashing into the jagged surface.

His eyed widened as he heard Ceadous sucking water into its jaw, His legs already moving as he pushed himself upwards. The large water bema fired, crashing into the temple wall as Sean grabbed an outstretched rock, keeping himself form tumbling further away as he started at the destruction Ceadous had caused. As the beats gathered more water for a second shot at the blue hunter, a large bolt soured through the water, crashing into the monster back.

Ceadous cried out in pain as the bolt crushed its scales, the tip slicing shallowly into its flesh. Sean blinked, his eyes travelling down to see Junko loading another bolt into the launcher, Ceadous slowly turning to the girl.

With an echoing roar the beast surged through the water, its jaw wide as it pushed to crush the girl between it teeth. Only to cry out in pain as a bolt impacted against its furred chest, blood flowing from the wound as it veered away from the launcher.

Loading another bullet, Junko tried to adjust her aim, only for Ceadous to twist away from her, its tail slicing through the water towards her. Abandoning the launcher, Junko dove away from the tower like structure, just in time to avoid Ceadous' tail destroying the launcher as the ammo pocket.

Sean took his chance to lunge forward, his blade stabbing forward as the tip crashing into Ceadous' side. With an enraged roar, the beast released a beam of water, whipping its head to the side as it tore a use scare into the temple.

Sean was thrown into one of the launcher structures, his eyes widening as he pushed to the left, just avoiding a falling piece of the wall as it destroyed the launcher beside him. With another roar, Ceadous swept its beam down towards Junko, the girl only having time for her eyes to widen as she was blast into the wall behind her.

As the bema finished, Ceadous started to swim towards the surface again, Sean slowly pushing away from the destroyed tower as he swam to where Junko last was. He found her, her left side heavily bleeding as her right shoulder plate on her armour was cracked, the scales missing as well.

He could see her wincing painfully as she looked up at him, showing how much fear her gaze held as she spotted Ceadous swimming towards the surface. Sean only growled under his helmet, his fist cracked into the wall in front of him as he tried to figure out some away to defeat this monster.

And as if the heaven answer him, a piercing roar caused both hunters to turn towards the top of the temple. Ceadous was suddenly pushed back into the temple, a large wound being created by a large set of talon digging into the legendary monsters flesh.

Sean and Junko could only stare with wide eyes as a Rathalos dove into the water, its hooked beak taking a large chunk of flesh out of the Ceadous' belly as the larger monster cried out in pain. A second gargled roar caught their attention as something smaller than the Rathalos leaped from its back, landing on the descending ceadous as a sparkling blue sword was stabbed into the wound made by the dragon's talons.

Both hunters stared in utter disbelief as Glenn ripped the thunderclap blade out of the legendary monster, grabbing onto the Rathalos' leg as the beast pushed ceadous deeper into the water. He wasn't wearing any armour, his hand grasping the thunderclap tightly as his other held onto the Rathalos.

"Come here!" his gargled roar made both teens go wide eyed as they watched him dive from the red dragons foot, sweeping his thunderclap blade down towards Ceadous. The blade didn't cut through the scales, but it did send a agonisingly painful shock through the legendary beast, its roar of pain shaking the temple as Glenn kicked away from the beast.

Looking back towards the Rathalos, Glenn nodded as it started to swim back towards the surface, disappearing out of the temple as the un-armoured hunter turned back towards Ceadous. The legendary elder dragon snapped its head towards the blonde, a roar ripping form its jagged jaw as a beam of water exploded towards him.

Kicking his feet forward, Glenn pushed himself out of the path of the beam, diving towards Ceadous, keeping out of its sight as he swam towards the falling beast. Sean finally got his wits about him, grabbing his broadsword as he started to swim towards the descending monster, Junko grabbing her sniper with a wince of pain.

Sweeping his thunderclap through the water, Glenn roared viciously as the blade cut into the belly of the legendary beast, sparks exploded on impact as Ceadous cried out in agony. With it thrashing around, Glenn was tossed away by the current created by its fins, sending him tumbling into the rock face as his left hand shot out to grip the wall.

Sean took his chance as the beats tried to right itself, his blade coming up as the large sword sliced into the beast back just as it tried to turn over. The large broadsword ripped some of the ivory scales out of the monsters back as it cried out in pain, pushing away from Sean as the teen retracted his blade.

Two booms echoed through the water as the legendary beast cried out in pain again, blood exploding form its one working eye. Sean turned to see Junko standing on one of the stable platforms, her sniper held tightly against her wounded shoulder as she aimed to take another shot.

Only for the water around them to grow ice cold.

All three hunters looked to see Ceadous coiling its body around itself, water rippling across its ivory scales as tits under belly glowed brightly. Sean was already swimming towards Junko, just as the beats gave off a deafening roar.

Along with a roar came a maelstrom of water currents, each ripping through the water, cutting into the rocks and platforms around it as it roar started to shake the temple. Pieces of the walls started to fall, destroying everything in their paths until they hit the ground with crushing force.

Glenn leaped away from the water, twisting his body to avoid a falling piece of the wall as he flung himself towards Ceadous. With a roar of his own, Glenn swung his blade over his head, letting the blade drag him close to the beats as the tip sliced into the back of the creatures head.

As it roar turned into a cry of pain, Glenn glanced down to see his blade humming slightly, giving off a soft glow as he wondered what that was about. His attention turned back to Ceadous as the beast snapped its head towards him, glaring heatedly at him with its slightly covered eye just being able to see him.

"Come get me" he spoke diving towards the temples floor as Ceadous roared in reply to his challenge. As it lunged forward, missing the blonde by an inch, Glenn sheathed his blade, swimming down towards the entrance of the temple as Ceadous turned to follow.

It would not lose its meal now.

Sean and Junko could only watch n disbelief as Glenn disappeared through the hole in the temple wall, an enraged Ceadous giving chase as it crashed into the edge of the hole, cracking more of its scales as it pushed through the hole after him.

Junko was already swimming down after the two, Sean going her after he sent a glance towards the surface of above the water temple. He could just make out the large shadow flying away, his mind wondering how the hell Glenn convinced a Rathalos to help him at all.

But he couldn't think about it now, he had an idiotic blonde to save.

Pushing away from the cave wall, Glenn just avoided one of Ceadous' horns as it head butted the wall, shaking the tunnel as it pulled back in pain. Glenn kept swimming, his mind racing at every idiotic thing he had ever done, this was the worst!

"Why did I do this!" he cried in his mind as Ceadous snapped his head towards its prey, its tail coiling as it prepared to lunge after him. With a roar it shot forward, its jaw parting as devour the blonde whole.

Glenn offered a scream as he turned towards the beast, his blade flying out of its sheath as it swept it down on the oncoming beast. It was only luck, no skill involved that the thunderclap sliced into the armoured nose of the beast, releasing a small amount of sparks that repelled the beast before it could kill him.

As the beats recoiled in pain, the current it created shooting forward crashed into the blonde hunter, sending him flying into the tunnel wall, his side cracking against the jagged wall as he felt the rock slice into his exposed skin.

Maybe he should have grabbed some armour after all.

His thoughts were ripped away as Ceadous started searching for him again, its slightly covered eye just catching his sword as the blonde pushed away form the wall, swimming further down the tunnel as Ceadous gave chase.

With a scream of fear Glenn rolled to the side, just avoiding the beast jaw as it crashed into the wall in front of him. Pushing away from the beast, Glenn swam towards the tunnels exit, Ceadous roaring in rage as it swam after him, its roar shaking the cave as spiked rocks started to fall around him.

Glenn currently hated his life right now, mainly because of the amount of huge suposedly mythical monsters that wanted him for a meal.

Why him!

What the hell did he ever do?

Screaming as Ceadous came flying past him, its fin smacking him into the wall Glenn continued to think of why he ever agreed to be a hunter.

Oh wait...he didn't!

If he ever got out of this he was going to kill that black haired bastard for making him do this!

That is if he got out alive.

Another roar made the blonde scream as a beam of water destroyed the wall beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

A roar shook the tunnel as Glenn dove behind a pile of rocks, hiding as Ceadous rampaged past him, its horn tearing into the wall of the tunnel looking for him. "Why did I do this" he thought fearfully as Ceadous turned its working covered eye to his position.

Glenn narrowed his eyes as he noticed a few wisps of blood entering the monster nose, his eyes widening as he glanced at his leg. "Fuck" he voiced as Ceadous lunged, Glenn leaping from his cover to dodge the hulking legend.

As he swam away, Ceadous crashed into the pile of rocks, reducing them to dust as it snapped its head towards the escaping blonde. As it turned to chase after him, Sean and Junko swam around the corner, Junko aiming her sniper towards the leaving monster.

Only to miss her shot as the bullet exploded against the wall behind it, Ceadous disappearing around the next corner as the pinkette growled at her miss. Sean shook his head, swimming after the beast as he hope to at least close the distance between them and Ceadous.

Preferably before it killed Glenn.

Glenn screamed as he dragged himself through the next hole in the water logged tunnel, finding himself inside a large underwater temple, smaller than the one he had fought Ceadous inside the first time.

Looking back, the blonde screamed in fright as Ceadous charged through the hole, rocks and boulder being ripped apart as it tried to chomp down on the scared blonde. Using his good leg to kick himself backwards, Glenn swung his blade out of its sheath, the thunderclap slashing down the monster face as sparks exploded against it jagged jaw.

With a roar of pain Ceadous thrash around in pain, its tail smacking the side of the coliseum as the roof of the temple cracked. Behind the beast, Sean kicked his legs harder, his blade in hand as he closed the distance between him and Ceadous.

With a roar of his own, Sean swung his blade down on the thrashing beast, his sword crushing the ivory scales on its back as Ceadous cried out in agony. Ripping his blade free, Sean went to slash at it again, only to be smacked aside by its large tail.

Glenn didn't need to think as he started putting distance between him and Ceadous, Sean giving him the chance to reach the coliseum wall as he dove behind a pillar. All seemed to go quiet as Ceadous turned its head forwards, it working eye narrowing in frustration as it lost sight of its prey.

Slowly, the beast started to swim forward, its nose sniffing the air as it started to circle the small temple. Glenn winced as he felt his leg bleeding again, his eyes widening as he saw the wisps of blood rising through the water.

His eyes widened further in fear as he felt something large breathing down his neck, the wisps of his blood being sniffed up into the jagged jaw of the beats hinting him. With a roar, Ceadous threw its head forward, destroying the pillar and sending Glenn flying into the next tunnel.

Behind the beast Junko and reached Sean, helping him out of the pile rocks that had partially buried him. Turning towards Ceadous, they watched as it destroyed a section of the coliseum in its rage pushing itself through the hole it was trying to create as it roared once again.

Firing round after round into the back of the monster head, Junko yelled in frustration as Ceadous ignored each of her shots, only pushing its body further through the temple wall.

Glenn screamed as he almost lost his foot, Ceadous' jaw clamping down on the water as it pushed itself forward, trying with everything it had to devour the blonde just inches away from it. Pushing himself backwards, Glenn tried to find some way to escape, only to come up with nothing as the destroyed coliseum had trapped him and Ceadous was currently in the way of the exit.

Pressing further against the wall, Glenn gripped his thunderclap tightly as Ceadous pushed itself forward, constantly chomping in front of him as it inched closer. With nothing to lose, Glenn reared his blade back, the tip pointed forward as Ceadous jerked forward again.

With a watery scream the blonde stabbed his blade forward, the Katana's tip slicing through the slightly covered eye of the great beast as Ceadous roared in agony at losing its sight. Ceadous forcefully pulled it head out of the destroyed tunnel, dragging Glenn with it as his hand had went to release the blade stabbed into the monsters eye.

Junko and Sean stared in disbelief as Ceadous whipped its head from side to side, Glenn hanging on with everything he had as his blade started to tear further into Ceadous' eye socket, only making the pain worse for the monster.

With a final roar, Ceadous threw its head back finally ripping the thunderclap out of its eye and Sending Glenn crashing into a pile of rocks that once made up a section of the coliseum wall. Junko ignored the thrashing monster as she swam towards Glenn, sheathing her sniper as she saw him struggling to pull himself out of the rocks.

Glenn vision was blurry, his leg going numb from the pain as wisps of blood continued to escape the now opened wound. A blurry blue thing appeared in front of his face, accompanied by some large a pink behind it as the blue thing moved forward.

As he focused on the blue thing, Glenn could just make out the hand being presented to him as he reached up to grasp it. As he did, he was pulled out of the rocks he was laying on, reviling a large cut going down his back as the rocks had sliced through his skin.

Shaking his head, Glenn finally cleared his vision to see Junko standing in front of him, her expression showing how worried she was right now. Looking away from the pinkette, Glenn narrowed his eyes as he just spotted Sean swimming towards a thrashing Ceadous, the beast smashing it head and tail against the walls of the destroyed temple, shaking it further in its agony.

Sean rolled under the swinging fin of the beast, dragging his blade through the air as the large sword cut through the large beast's furred chest, blood spraying through the water as the beast roared louder.

Another roar came from the beast as a beam of water exploded form its jaw, crashing directly into the ceiling of the temple, making more of the large tunnel collapse around them. Larger boulder started to fall, piling around them as Glenn panicked.

If the temple collapsed Ceadous would be killed...but so would they. "We need to run!" Glenn yelled, his voice just being heard by Junko as she nodded, pushing both herself and Glenn out of the way of a falling piece of the ceiling.

Junko looked towards a section of the temple built into the wall, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the small tunnel that would lead them towards the water temple at the end of the tunnels. Quickly grabbing Glenn, Junko started to swim, ignoring Glenn protest of trying to swim himself.

Behind them, Sean just avoided being crushed by a boulder, Ceadous roaring as it continued to destroy more of the ceiling in an attempt to kill the three hunters. Sheathing his blade, Sean swam as fast as he could, just catching sight of Junko dragging Glenn through the tunnel that lead towards the larger temple.

Pushing his limbs harder, Sean could hear Ceadous thrashing behind him, the doubler crashing against its cracked ivory scales as its tail was pinned to the ground by a large piece of the ceiling. Swimming around a falling piece of the coliseum, Sean dove towards the entrance of the tunnel, turning his head to watch as Ceadous was fully buried under the destroyed ceiling, more boulders falling onto the pile that had now trapped the legendary monster.

As he fell into the tunnel, a large boulder fell, sealing the entrance as the Lagiacrus armoured teen breathed heavily as he started after the other two, his mind turning to the fact Glenn had followed them when he told him not to.

He was going to beat some sense into that blonde, if Junko hadn't already.

"That was the stupidest, most idiotic, horrendous, terrifyingly dumb thing I have ever seen, what the fuck were you thinking!" Junko's voice screamed as Sean pulled himself out of the water. HE stood, staring as Junko glared down at the teen, bleeding heavily on the ground.

"Ugh...cracked beak help" Glenn whimpered as the pinkette continued to yell at him for the next ten minutes. Sean had to write down some of the stuff she said, it was pretty creative, as well as disturbing.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, you could have died, why would you do that!" Junko asked, falling to her knees as she started to beat Glenn's chest in frustration. "So could you, both of you could have died if I didn't help!" Glenn countered as Sean rubbed his face plate.

He was right after all.

"Just, just never do it again" Junko mumbled as she held the blonde tightly. Glenn could only lightly pat her back in reassurance, looking towards Sean for help as the blue armoured teen shrugged. He didn't know how to handle this either, there was no other girl lie Junko out there, how the hell could you handle someone who flipped through different personalities in the middle of a sentence?

"Let's just go home" Sean mumbled until all three of them heard a roar echoing form the sky. Sean unsheathed his blade as a Rathalos landed in front of them, staring directly at Glenn. "Hay cracked beak" Glenn waved as the bird like dragon titled its head to the side.

Sean could only stare in disbelief as the red monster nodded to Glenn, lowering its wing to let the blonde get onto its back. "I don't care anymore, can we just go home" Sean said, throwing his hands into the air as he gave up trying to understand the shit that goes on around that blonde.

"Who's a cute Rathalos" Junko cooed as she stroked the dragon cracked beak. "Everyone is crazy!" he yelled as Glenn laughed painfully, he was still bleeding out here!

Hours later, A roar of a Rathalos frightened the villagers of Moga village. The chief and his son were already making their way towards the entrance to the forest, watching as the great red dragon started to descend towards them. They could only look on as all of the hunter stationed in their village were away fighting the Ceadous.

Only to stare in disbelief as the beats landed, Sean leaping down from its neck as he turned to pat the monster on its cracked beak. "Oi, we have wounded!" he yelled as the beast lowered it wing, allowing a wounded Glenn and Junko to disembark from its back.

The chief's son was already on the move, helping Junko lift Glenn off the ground as Sean took over for the female hunter."Is it done, is our village safe?" the elder asked as he approached Junko, the girl lightly petting the Rathalos as she glanced at him.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Glenn Ceadous would have destroyed the village" Junko replied with a smile as the Rathalos snorted. "And this guy too" she added as the elder chuckled softly. "I have been around for many years, but to see a Rathalos so calm is something I didn't think I would ever witness" he voiced as Junko nodded.

"There's something about Glenn that just makes the hunts so weird" she explained as the Rathalos turned away from her, marching back towards the forest as she watched it leave. "The guild will want to know about Ceadous' defeat" she said as the elder nodded.

"I will have a messenger hawk ready for your message, but I believe we have a part to attend first!" she laughed cheerfully, the weight of the legendary monster attack lifting form his shoulders as he started back towards the village.

Glenn once again found himself in the bed of his shared hut with Sean and Junko, Lisara having finished applying new bandages to his wounds as she left to join the party and get him some food. With a sigh the blonde relaxed into the bed, wondering what would happen next.

And if that little shakalaka would leave him alone, the little bastard would not stop taunting him about getting injured. He was going to throw Cha-Cha into a volcano if he kept it up. As his thoughts of murdering the little bastard left him, Glenn started to fall asleep to the sounds of the music outside.

As he drifted off, Glenn didn't notice Junko watching him, her hand grasping the plate of food she wanted to bring him. But seeing him finally asleep after everything he had gone through in the last few days, she could only smile as she silently walked into the room.

Placing the plate on the table, Junko took her seat beside the bed, her now un-armoured hand stroking his golden locks as she watched him sleep. "Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you" she whispered, leaning her head on his arm as she drifted off to sleep as well.

High in the mountain, a pair of glowing eyes cracked open, followed by a horrific jagged grin. The huge hulking creature slowly rose from its sleeping position inside its lava next, staring up into the smoke filled sky as it slowly outstretched its tatter wings.

One of its brethren had been defeated...and by that little human too.

Things were going to get interesting in the coming days.


	9. Chapter 9

The crash of a hammer resounded through the village in the low hours of the morning. The hammer repeatedly crashing against the heated metal, bending it into shape as the smith continued to work away.

With a sigh, the smith removed his face mask, reviling his golden blonde hair as hi tainted blue eyes stared at the piece of armour on the end of the tongs. Turning slightly, the blonde dumped the armour piece into the cooling water, steam exploding on impact as he held the armour still.

As it cooled, the blonde lifted it free form the bucket, staring at the azure blue scales that made up the armoured shoulder piece. With a sigh, Glenn moved towards the welding table, playing the still cooling shoulder piece down as he stared at the other aspects of his new armour.

It had been a week since the battle with Ceadous, the blonde having recovered a few days before as a message form the guild came to them. With the success of the hunt, both Sean and Glenn were promoted to HR 6 while Junko was promoted to HR 8.

With the news came new quest for them, one of them was currently being used to craft Glenn's new set of armour. Two days ago, the free of them had set out to hunt the lightning wolf, zinogre. The fight had been interesting to say the least, the wolf channelling lightning through it limbs, smacking Sean across the clearing in the forest.

But with the Lagiacrus scales absorbing the lightning, Sean was able to fight on even ground with the wolf, keeping it distracted as Junko shot at the lightning conducting spikes on its back. Since it was distract by both armoured hunters, and un-armoured Glenn had his chance to finish the fight, his thunder clap descending through the wolfs horned head as he leapt from the cliff overlooking the clearing.

Not his proudest moment when his blade killed the beast, its body toppling over and landing on him, trapping him between its spikes and the cold hard ground. But the monster was dead, its body intact so Glenn had more than enough materials to create the armour for himself.

And Junko was ecstatic that Glenn was going to wear the same armour as her.

Something that greatly confused the blonde. Oh well.

Coming back to the present, Glenn placed the tongs down on the table, grabbing the leather straps and bolts he would use to attach everything together. As he grabbed the main part of the blue scaled chest plate, Glenn cast a glance at the horned helmet he would wear, its sharp V like visor staring back at him as the two curved Zinogre horns jetted out form the top of its head.

It seemed he would still fight monster in the coming days, something that did surprise him as he started work on the chest plate. Outside the forge, Junko stood, her armoured hand just inches away from pushing the door open.

And yet she couldn't move forward.

The usually eccentric bipolar girl continued to stare at the door that lay between her and the boy she was crushing on. And she couldn't even go and talk to him, what kind of god was she if she couldn't talk to one little mortal.

A cute mortal her mind added in an afterthought.

As her frustration grew, Junko huffed, turning away from the door as she tried to drag the courage she usually had when fighting monster to go and talk to that stupid idiotic blonde. Only to find it not their as she glanced back at the door.

"This is so depressing" she mumbled leaning against the door frame. In the last week she had been avoiding the blonde unless they were on a quest, and it just made her more depressed that she couldn't talk to him.

And angered her that he wouldn't talk to her either.

"So, still can't talk to him huh" an amused voice spoke up as Junko yelped in surprise. She glared at the blue hunter standing before her, his arms crossed over his armoured chest as he titled his helmed head slightly.

"This doesn't concern you" Junko huffed as she glared at him. "Just talk to him already, it's driving me crazy watching you avoid him, and to be honest Glenn's going to take it the wrong way if you keep avoiding him" Sean explained as he turned away from her.

"But...what if he doesn't like me back" Junko whispered as she gripped the end of her armoured skirt. "Then you'll know it wouldn't work, or you could try and make him like you, either way you have to talk to him" Sean added as he walked away, going to look at the quest the guild had delivered this morning.

"Fine, it's not like Glenn couldn't like me, I'm a god!" Junko boasted as she turned to the door, her hand going to pull it open. Only for it to fly open on her own, someone stepping out of the forge, colliding with the confused pinkette.

As they hit the ground, Junko blinked in confusion as she felt something pressed against her lips. Her bright blue eyes opened to stared into tainted blue, both teens blinking as heated blushed grew across their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit anyone, I'm sorry!" Glenn cried out as he leaped away form Junko, his eyes shut as he waited for the girl to punch him. Junko on the other had stayed on the ground, her mind racing as she realised Glenn had kissed her.

He may of did it by accident but she didn't care.

"Yo-you kissed me" Junko mumbled rising to her feet as Glenn cracked a wary eye open. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was an accident" Glenn said defensively. "You'll take reasonability for this right?" she questioned, making Glenn further confused as she hadn't hit him yet.

"Responsibility?" he questioned as Junko nodded to herself, her armours crossed under her armoured top. "You cause this so you will take responsibility for it" Junko explained proudly as she smiled at him.

"Ugh...okay" Glenn replied unsure of where this was going. "Good, I'll be waiting at dust tonight" Junko finished walking away with a victorious smile on her face.

Glenn on the other hand was utterly confused as to what had happened in the last few minutes. Letting his shoulders lump forward, Glenn grabbed his fallen helmet as he placed it over his head. "Sean will know what to do" he mumbled moving to find the black haired teen.

What the hell was he going to do for Junko at dusk anyway?

"A Diablo's was spotted outside the canyons, heading towards a Barroth nest...that doesn't sound good" Sean mumbled as he looked over the quest they were sent by the guild. "Both those monsters aren't affected by lightning, and the hardened scaled make the Katana's less likely to hurt them, and we'll need to stock up on explosives shots for Junko" Sean mumbled as he envisioned how the fight would turn out.

"If it was just a Diablo's we could kill it, but a Barroth would split our team...we need a fourth member" he mumbled, thinking about the empty spot on their hunter team. Before he could think more on the subject, A new figure walked up to him.

The Zinogre armoured hunter stopping just in front of the teen as Sean raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Can I help you?" he asked, wondering if there was a new hunter added to protect the village.

"Yes I need your help Sean" the person said in a familiar voice. "Glenn, you finished the armour already?" Sean asked in disbelief, how long was the blonde working on that armour. "I spent the last three hours on it, just finished attaching all of the pieces together" Glenn replied as he glanced at the spiked gauntlets adoring his armours.

The plated blue scales running all over his body, high plates attached to a pair oof blue leathered short that were attached to his armoured boots. His chest plate finished with golden spikes from the Zinogre's lightning conductors, making vicious shoulder plates as well as a spiked spine going down the back of the armour.

"For your first armour you made yourself, it's really good" Sean commented as he placed the quest back on the board in front of him. "So what do you need?" he asked as the wolf armoured teen shifted nervously.

"I don't know what to do, Junko said I need to take responsibility for accidently kissing her, and she said she would be waiting at dust tonight, I don't know what to do" Glenn explained quickly, thanking the elder dragons that he was wearing his helmet to hide his blush.

Sean sat there for what seems like hour's staring at the nervously shifting blonde in front of him.

And then...he burst out laughing, falling off his chair as he rolled across the wooden planks, clutching his stomach as he roared in laughter. Glenn could only stare down at the more experienced hunter, his eyebrow twitching under his helmet as he wondered where his sword was.

He was going to murder the bastard for taking amusement out of his problem.

Minutes later, Sean climbed back into his chair, breathing heavily as he regained his control over his laughter. "I...I can't believe how dense you are" Sean mumbled through his giggles, Glenn glared at him, his armour sparking slightly in response to his anger.

"Just, just meet Junko tonight, don't wear armour, I'll set out some nice clothes, and have the cat ready a meal for both of you" Sean explained as he leaned back, thanking the elder dragons for Glenn being there.

He hadn't laughed that much in ages.

"So what do you think I should do?" Glenn asked as he sat on the edge of a cliff. A soft snort echoed behind him as the Zinogre armoured teen nodded. "I don't even know what Junko's doing, why would she want to meet me tonight, is she going to shot me, is that why I'm not allowed to wear armour?" Glenn questioned as he got another snort in reply.

"I know I don't understand her either, and I haven't really talked to her since we came back from killing Ceadous" Glenn mumbled as a small jet of flames scotched his gauntlet. "What do you know about girls cracked beak?" he asked, patting the scared Rathalos on the nose.

Cracked beak only looked at him oddly titling its head to the side as if asking if the blonde was as stupid as he thought. "No need to be a dick" Glenn grumbled as the Rathalos smacked the teen on the back of the head.

"What?" he asked as cracked beak gave him a deep panned look, well as best as it could anyway. "Okay I killed your mate, no need to keep making me feel guilty" Glenn grumbled as cracked beak nudged him lightly.

"I don't know how trying to mate with Junko would help me, she doesn't like me" Glenn replied as the Rathalos snorted in amusement. "What, what do you know?" he asked as the beats turned away, inwardly chuckling as Glenn tried to get a straight answer out of him.

Maybe helping this blonde was a good idea in the end, his human drama was fun to hear about at least.

Later that night, Glenn stood, dressed in a dark blue vest and matching trousers. Sean had set them out for him, telling him to wear them while Glenn wondered if he was going to his execution in such nice clothes.

Sean then pushed the blonde out towards the forest entrance, telling him to go to the cliff that over looked the ocean beside the village, and not to come back until he had satisfied Junko. Whatever that meant?

As he arrived at the cliff, Glenn paused when he noticed a table set out, a set of candles decorating the clothed table as the chef cat stood, smiling as he held out two cooked meals. The sound of foot steps behind him drew the blondes attention.

And took his breath away at the sight before him.

Junko stood, her normal confidence replaced with a nervous teenage girl as Glenn stared at her. His eyes trailing down the dark blue dress that matched her eyes, her pink hair done up in a single pony tail as a pain of bangs framed her pale face.

"Ho-how do I look?" she stuttered bringing the blonde back to reality as a blush crept across his face. "You-you look beautiful" he admitted nervously as Junko smiled, approaching the table. Glenn moved, pulling a chair out for her as Junko thanked him as she sat down.

Just at the tree line, Sean smiled as he leant against the tree, watching the two nervous teens dine in the moon light. Beside him, Cha-Cha stood with a violin, where the little guy got one he had no idea. "Let's set the mood" Sean said as Cha-Cha started to play a soft melody that carried softly in the wind.

Junko's ears perked up as she heard the song, Glenn glancing towards the trees as he tried to find the source of it. His eyes instead caught the sight of cracked beak peering over the trees, glaring at the blonde as he pointed one of his clawed wing towards the pinkette opposite him.

The blonde looked lost as cracked beak lowered his head in annoyance trying to figure out a way to tell the human to do something right for once. With a snort of annoyance, the Rathalos brought its hands together, pointing between the two of them before waving its head with the soft music.

Glenn only blinked as he turned to Junko, the girl humming to the melody playing around them as he glanced back at the dancing Rathalos. Having an idea pop in his head, Glenn slowly stood, gathering the pinkette's attention.

"Care to dance?" he asked bowing to the girl as Junko stared at him in surprise. A soft smile soon crossed her face as she expected his hand, rising to her feet as Glenn wrapped his arms around her waist.

As she encircled his neck, cracked beak sighed in relief as the blonde finally got what he was saying, glancing down to see the leviathan armoured teen brining a guitar into play as the Shakalaka picked up volume of his part.

Smiling to himself, the large dragon softly howled to the wind, its voice carrying over the music, others of its kind joining in as the two bright haired teens danced in their own little world.

"I didn't think you could put all this together, just for me" Junko spoke as she and Glenn swayed to the music around them. "I...ugh, I had help" Glenn replied as her caught the girls beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Its still sweet of you, we don't get many chances to relax in this job" Junko admitted as she rested her head on his chest, not seeing the blush deepening across the blonde cheeks as he held her. "Hay Junko" Glenn spoke softly as the girl hummed in acknowledgement.

"Wha-what did you say before we left to fight Ceadous" he asked nervously as the girl stiffened from his words. "I...I said I confessed to you" she mumbled into his chest, her face reddening as Glenn blushed harder.

"I...ugh...I" Glenn fumbled to find words that just wouldn't come to him. The soft laughter from Junko gathered his attention as he looked down to see her giggling into his chest. "You're so stupid some times" she mumbled looking up as bright blue met tainted blue.

"Huh?" he questioned as the girl smirked leaning forward as she closed the distance between them.

Sean smiled as he and Cha-Cha slowly retreated from the scene his eyes catching cracked beak watching over the two as he nodded to the red dragon. Those two could have their night together, their missions would pick up in the morning.

And the letter that the caravan-ers in the east sent the guild was worrying enough. Some new monster had emerged, and he would need to finish building his team before they set out to those lands.

Casting a glance towards the volcano, Sean knew where their quest would lead them in the end. He could only hope they were prepared to face the impossible again.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are we doing again?" Glenn asked as he followed Sean through the canyons. The Lagiacrus armour teen only glanced back at him, adjusting the grip of his blade as he turned to peer around the corner.

"A Diablo's was found making its way towards a Barroth resting ground, the Barroths were forced out and took the canyon fighting with the Jaggi's that live here" Sean explained. "I know, we were chased by the pack remember" Glenn grumbled as he gripped his horned head lightly.

He really didn't want to relive that day.

"Yeah, but the Jaggi's had moved towards the forest, all of them, so we need to take care of the Barroths and then the Diablo's" Sean explained as Glenn looked at him like he was crazy. "You expect me to survive that?" He asked as Sean shrugged.

"You all but killed Ceadous by yourself, this won't be that hard" he said uncaringly. "But what about Junko, she isn't here with us" Glenn added. "She's keeping an eye on the Diablo's, for now we just need to kill at least two of the Barroths here, that should scare the heard back into their nesting ground" Sean explained as he continued down the canyon.

"But don't Barroths travel alone?" the Zinogre armoured teen questioned. "They do, but they have one nesting ground that they all use at one point or another, they can't fight a Diablo's, so we have to take care of it" Sean replied.

"What about the other monster in the desert, like the niblesnarf?" Glenn asked as the two moved around the next path, the sight of the clearing just ahead of them. "The sand sharks hunt on their own, they don't actually have a nesting area here, they'll travel to the great desert for that" Sean explained as he stopped.

Glenn raised an eyebrow, peering over the teens shoulder his eyes widening at what he saw. Unlike what the job had told them, it wasn't just a few Barroths they would see in the canyon.

It was a horde.

The rocky behemoths all laid down together within the tight confounds of the canyons clearing, each sleeping peacefully, not even a foot from another one. Glenn lost track at counting ten of them, his hand slowly rising to his blade as Sean glanced back at him.

"Shit, this wasn't in the job description" Sean mumbled, crouching beside the canyon wall as he thought about what they should do. A horde of this size could cause so much damage to the desert part of the island.

How did they, miss something like this?

Shaking his head, Sean gripped his blade as he glanced back at Glenn. "The mission hasn't changed, kill as many as we can and the rest should move back to their nesting ground, but a horde of this size shouldn't have been scared away by one Diablo's" Sean whispered.

"Are we really going into that?" Glenn questioned fearfully. "We don't have a choice, the raise of Jaggi's will cause problems for the village, and they'll attract more dangerous monster to the forest" Sean replied as he stood, his blade gripped tightly as he prepared himself.

"Well, let's get to it" Glenn sighed, unsheathing his blade, a crackle of lightning going down his arm and sparking across the thunderclap. Nodding to each other, the two young hunters shot forward, leaping into the middle of the sleeping horde.

Sean blade descended on to the neck of a sleeping Barroth, Glenn stabbing his thunderclap towatrds the back of another head. As the two blades hit.

All hell broke loose.

Every single Barroth awoke to the wounds of two of their kind roaring in pain. As the chaos unfolded, some of the monster spotted the two blue armoured hunters, their roars of confusion turning to fury as they charged the duo.

Sean drew his blade back, turning his attention to the charging group of Barroth, watching as they bashed and pushed each other out of the way as the one beside him struggled to climb to its feet. With the lead Barroth getting with striking distance, Sean swung his blade.

The large broadsword connected to the Barroths jaw, forcing it to crash into the one to its left. The affect was an instant as the lead Barroth toppled over, the other behind it tripping over themselves as they all piled up in front of Sean.

With a grin, Sean leaped onto the face of the confused Barroth, running up the pile of monsters as he spotted more regaining some sense of awareness.

On the other side of the clearing, Glenn ripped his blade out of the back of the Barroths head, bits of brain and flesh sticking to the sparking sword as he killed the beast with a lucky strike. Turning to the roaring chaos, Glenn blinked as two Barroth stared him directly in the face, their hot breaths washing over him as he stepped back slightly.

"Can we talk about this?" he whimpered as the two growled lowly. "Guess not" he mumbled as the two threw their heads forward, intending to crush the blonde between their jaws. Glenn rolled forward, going under both beasts as they slammed into the rocky ground. Climbing to his feet, Glenn slashed his blade across the inside of the Barroths leg, blood exploding from the wound as it cried out in pain.

As the other turned its attention to him, Glenn twisted to the other unwounded leg, his right boot cracking against the knee as the roaring beast toppled over. Onto the other Barroth as they both fell to the ground in confusion.

Sean landed on the back of Barroth, the beast kicking and jerking it body around to throw him off. Gripping one of its spikes tightly, Sean raised his blade above his head, holding it in a reverse grip before plunging it downwards.

The Barroth roared in pain as the large broadsword was forcefully stabbed in between its scales, ripping apart its flesh as it crashing against its armoured spine. With another roar, the beast threw its head back, trying to throw Sean off as the young hunter gripping his impaled blade tighter.

With a grunt, Sean viciously twisted his blade to the side, a sickening crack echoing from the large rocky monster back as it roared in agony. With a final roar, the beast fell over, Sean leaping from its back, his blade being tore form its flesh as the beats ht the ground dead.

Landing in a roll, Sean swung his blade upwards as he came to a stop, sending the head of a Barroth skyward as it tried to take a bite out of him. With a vicious grin under his helmet, Sean turned to see the rest of the horde watching him as he lifted his blade.

Across the clearing, Glenn dove out of the way of a charging Barroth, the large beast crashing into the canyon wall as it stumbled back in pain and confusion. Leaping to his feet, Glenn swept his blade downwards, cutting through the Barroths legs scales as he turned towards another one.

With a roar it charged, its head lowered as it started to rip through the ground towards the zinogre armoured blonde. Glenn sheathed his blade, meeting the monster charge with his own. As the two met, Glenn leaped into the air, running up the charging monster spine as he unsheathed his blade.

Jumping off the moving best, Glenn twisted in mid air, his blade slicing across the Barroths back before it collided with the other one, both of them collapsing into a heap on the ground as the blonde landed across from them.

Taking a quick breather, Glenn turned to see another three of the large monster turning away from Sean to attack him. Gripping his thunderclap tighter, Glenn felt sparks racing across his armour, going up the blade as the Katana was encased in lightening.

With a grin, the blonde lunged forward, the three Barroth meeting his charge with their own.

Sean cut the Barroth across its throat, rolling under the staggering beast as he swung his broad sword towards its inner thigh as he came to a stop. As the beats above him toppled over in pain, Sean turned towards another Barroth, his blade coming across his chest as its rocky head smacked into the flat side of his sword.

Gritting his teeth, Sean slid to a stop, the Barroth pushing against his blade as he held his ground. With another push, the Barroth threw Sean off his feet, the black haired hunter crashing into the ground with a thud.

Shaking his head Sean rolled to the right, just avoiding the descending head of the Barroth beside him, its rocky forehead crashing into the ground with a resounding crack. Jumping to his feet, Sean swung his blade towards the confused Barroth, the large sword cutting through its chest as it cried out in pain.

Turning to the rest of the horde, Sean noticed Glenn leaping over a Barroths back, his blade descending on another's back as the thunderclap electrocuted the rocky monster. Seeing as the blonde was handling himself well, Sean turned to his own fight, leaping to the side to avoid a charging Barroth as it crashing into the wall behind him.

As he slid to his feet, Sean's eyes widened under his helmet as the Barroth ripped its head out of the wall, its body turning away from him as it tail collided with his chest. Smacking against the canyon wall, Sean gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground, his broadsword a few feet in front of him.

As he scrambled to grab his blade, a large rocky foot stepped down on the sword, breaking it in two. Sean only stared as he glanced up at the Barroth growling down at him, his eyes trailing his broken broadsword.

With a sigh, Sean leaped to the side, avoiding the descending head of the beast, the ground cracking under the blow as Sean staggered to his feet. Turning back towards Glenn, Sean noticed how the blonde armour fed lightning into his blade as he turned his attention to his gauntlets.

Before he could think on its further, he was forced to dive to the ground, avoiding a tail swing as the Barroths tail collided with the canyon wall.

Across the clearing, Glenn ripped his blade out of a Barroths leg, leaping away from the falling beast as another charged straight into the falling monster. Breathing deeply, Glenn wondered how much longer this would last as another of the monster charged him.

Flicking his blade forward, Glenn stabbed the tip into the lowered head of the monster, flipping over his blade as the thunderclap sliced through the gap in its rocky crow. Landing on its neck, Glenn tore his blade free, sweeping the Katana downwards as it cut through the monster spine, its agonising cries gathering more attention of the destructive horde.

"Glenn!" a voice yelled as the blonde turned to see Sean rolling under Barroth chomp, leaping to his feet as he rushed towards the zinogre armoured teen. "What!" the blonde yelled back, leaping form the back of the wounded Barroth as another slammed into it.

"How do you do the lightning thing!" Sean yelled as he rolled under a tail swing, keeping himself grounded as a Barroth stomped over him. "What?" Glenn questioned, his Katana slicing through the jaw of Barroth as it tried to tackle him.

"The lightning thing with your armour!" Sean yelled, leaping over Barroths chare, grabbing on to its rocky spikes, running along its back as he leaped over the next one. "I don't know!" Glenn replied his blade sparking as the Barroth impaled on the blade cried out in agony.

"Where's your weapon!" Glenn yelled as he noticed the lake of sword on the teen. "It was broken alright!" Sean snapped back as he rolled to avoid a charging Barroth, climbing to his feet as he noticed he was right beside Glenn. "Just tell me how you're doing that!" he added, pointing to the sparking blade as the lightning was coursing down his arm and into the Barroth.

"I don't know, doesn't a zinogre horn just conduct lightning form the air?" Glenn replied as he ripped his blade free, spinning around to slice through the head of another Barroth before it could smack him across the clearing.

"Yes, but how do you do it, I need something to fight with" Sean yelled as he dove to the ground, avoiding a charging Barroth as it crashing into the one still twitching on the ground. "I don't know, I just do it!" Glenn replied as he stabbed his blade into the eye of the struggling Barroth, sparks exploding across its scales as it cried out in pain.

"Fine!" Sean roared, punching the nearest Barroth. A explosion of sparks flew form his close fist, racing across the Lagiacrus scales and into the Barroth head as he stumbled back, crying in agony as it flesh was burned form under its scales.

As the roars of pain echoed throughout the clearing, the other Barroths slowly turned to stare at the two, one of them backing away, watching the two hunters as each of their armours sparks warningly.

Soon enough the horde ran, fleeing the clearing as the two were left with just corpses of numerous Barroth at their feet. "How did do you do that?"Glenn asked, sheathing his blade with a sigh of relief. "I don't know, I just did" Sean replied as he glanced at his sparking hand.

"It won't help anyway, I don't have a lighting conducting weapon to use this" he added as he turned towards his broken blade. "We better catch up to Junko and see what's going on" he added picking up the handle of his blade, leaving the bladed half behind.

"Weapons weren't going to last forever" Glenn spoke as Sean shrugged. "I know, but I liked that sword" he replied turning to make his way out of the canyon and towards the desert nesting ground.

Finding the nesting ground wasn't hard as they met up with Junko. "You have to see this" she said, glancing towards the cliff that over looked the nesting ground. Sean raised an eyebrow as he crouched, moving towards the edge as he looked for what was using the nesting ground as a home.

His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him, a large jaw crunching down on the corpse of a Barroth. "That's not possible" he mumbled, staring the two horned monstrosity feeding below them. Dark black scales running along its dragon like body, thick vicious claws sprouting from the bends in its wings as its powerful legs clawed into the ground.

Two large horrific horns sprouted form the top of its head, pointing forward as the tips ripped into the flesh of its meal. "That shouldn't be here, it's not possible" Sean mumbled as Glenn joined him, staring in fear at the large monster.

"Is that..." he questioned, staring at the cracked horn on the left side of the monster head. "Yeah, that Diablo's we fought malted" Sean replied as the black scaled monster continued to devour its meal.

"What do we do, a black Diablo's isn't something we can just fight, its take planning" Junko spoke up beside Glenn. "We need to kill it, it's causing it much trouble for the other monsters and our village, but we need a plan" Sean replied as he crept away from the cliff edge.

"This isn't going to be fun" Glenn mumbled, staring down at the beast they were going to fight.


End file.
